Over But Never Out
by OhStyxx
Summary: The war with Gaea is over, but Annabeth, Jason and Piper are dead. Percy is struggling to get over Annabeth and just trying to live a normal life when he is recruited by the Avengers. Set after BoO and the first Avengers movie. Loki is an Avenger. Tartaurus and Kronos are NOT the bad guys. Cross posted on wattpad.
1. Classified

Fury sat behind his desk on the S.H.I.E.L.D helicarrier, glaring at the screen in front of him. He was checking over old files to see if he could find potential applicants to join the Avengers Initiative. They already had five, and Thor, but if there had been more then they could have reduced the damage done to the city.

It had nearly cost Fury his job when the billionaire decided to fly through the portal into space; but Fury was pretty sure the board was angry it didn't get rid of the annoying Avenger.

He raised an eyebrow (yes, he has two eyebrows) when he saw the next file. It hadn't been updated in a few years; this was usual for files belonging to normal people, but his file had been stamped classified so many times it was hard to read.

- ** _PJO/A_** -

 _Name:_ _Perseus 'Percy' Jackson_

 _Age:_ 17 (Born: 18-08-93)

 _Immediate Family:_

 _Sally Jackson (mother)_

 _Gabe Ugliano (step-father, missing since 2005)_

 _Paul Blowfis (step-father)_

 _CLASSIFIED_ _(father)_

 _Description:_ _Black hair, Green eyes, Tan complexion, 5'8" (age 16)._

 _Points of Interest:_

 _\- Suspected terrorist (since 2005)_

\- Blew up school bus with cannon. (A/N. People on the bus were reading a Thalico fic, they don't deserve to live.) No fatalities.

 _\- Dumped class into shark tank. No fatalities._

 _\- Drove bus off road, then blew it up. No fatalities._

 _\- Blew up St. Louis Arch. No fatalities._

 _\- Kidnapped (age 12), gun fight with captor. Reason_ _CLASSIFIED. No fatalities._

 _\- Off Radar ages 13-15 doing_ _CLASSIFIED._

 _\- In Manhattan when the city slept (age 16), doing_ _CLASSIFIED_

 _If needs to be apprehended approach with EXTREME caution._

 _Powers:_

 _CLASSIFIED_

- ** _PJO/A_** -

Fury double checked the screen to make sure he was seeing it correctly, how can a 17 year olds file be so classified?

Fury tried to access the classified information, wondering why it wasn't showing up for him. He was the director of shield after all. A message popped up on the screen:

'Access Denied, Security Clearance Level CLASSIFIED Required'

Now Fury was really worried, how was a S.H.I.E.L.D level classified?

"I think I found our newest recruit, if his folder is this classified then he must be pretty powerful," Fury muttered to himself.

He pressed a button under the desk, calling Agent Coulsen to his office.

"Yes Sir?" Agent Coulsen asked when he walked into Fury's office. He wasn't often called to the office; Fury was normally on the deck of the helicarrier with Hill and the other Agents.

"I need you to assemble the Avengers, I found them a new recruit."

- ** _PJO/A_** -

 **Fury POV**

The Avengers all walked into the conference room looking confused; they hadn't all been called together since I told them Loki would be joining the team. Now that was a _lovely_ meeting.

Everyone obviously understood how important the meeting was, even Stark was on time.

Once Stark, Banner, Barton, Romanoff, Rogers, Thor and Loki were all sat around the table I began.

"I have been looking for new recruits for your team, as you may," I shot a glare at Stark, "or may not be aware."

I passed Perseus's folder over to Romanoff so they could all have a look at their soon to be team member.

"Why is his folder so classified, don't you trust us enough?" Romanoff asked, shooting me one of her famous glares.

I just glared back and answered, "I don't have the clearance to access it."

They all sat in a stunned silence for a few seconds before shouting at me.

"You're the director of S.H.I.E.L.D, how don't you have access!"

"Stupid mortals."

"If he's so classified how can he be on our team?"

"Shark Tank! That's BRILLIANT!"

I raised my hand and waited for silence, one by one they all copied me until just Stark was talking,

"Did you guys read the cannon bit yet!"

He noticed no one replied so looked up, he coughed loudly and glared at the others before also raising his hand.

Gods they act like pre-schoolers.

Gods, they act like pre-schoolers.

I allowed myself a small smile at my use of a comma. _See, I can be 'cool' when I want._

"Umm, I can see if I can hack his file for you?" Stark offered, obviously trying to make up for earlier, "I mean... Legally use my rights... To information? Oh well, I'll stick with hack."

I sighed, "I wish that was possible, if it is at this level it will be a paper copy not electronic. There is nothing you can do Stark."

"How are we supposed to find him, there is no address listed?" Romanoff asked, trying to get back to business.

"He is only 17 so we are trying to track him through the school system." I told them.

I noticed Loki sitting smugly in the chair by the window, seemingly amused by us.

"Is something funny to you Loki? Because Thor can take you and your smug little face back up to Asgard if you get on my bad side." I glared at him, if anything his smile seemed to grow at my words.

"Don't threaten me when you don't know the story, mortal." He replied, shooting a glance at his brother. _Adoptive brother_.

"Fine. Now do you have any better ideas, or are we mortals just too insignificant for them?" I shot him a final glare, but hoped he had some idea of how to find the boy.

"Well, I am a God. You are just puny mortals. But, I have decided to help you just this once." He told us, that pretentious grin still on his face.

"Cough, mortals who beat you, cough." Tony _coughed_ from across the table.

I shot him a glare as Loki continued, "I can find him, I just need a recent picture."

I glanced at the photo in my hands; it was from Percy's last school when he was 15. "If you are as good as you say then this should be good enough," I told him, tossing the photo across the table.

The rest of the team immediately scrambled over to it, hoping to get a look. The boy had a tanned complexion, black hair, green eyes and seemed to be very fit.

The God glared at my doubting of his abilities, "This will be fine. I will get my brother to contact you when I have located him."

He shimmered out of the room, leaving an angry Thor behind, "I told him not to send an illusion!"

Everyone else just sighed at their latest member's behaviour, as if it was normal for them. If that is the case then I may have to have a word with Thor.

I sighed as I watched them leave the room, have I made the right choice with Percy? We know nothing about him...

- ** _PJO/A_** -

 **Chapter 1!**

 **Disclaimer - I own nothing except the plot.**

 **QotU - Who is your least favourite Avenger?**

 **Mine is Steve, I just find him a bit annoying.**

 **Loki and Thor will NOT be fangods. I find it annoying.**

 ** _Hello Bob!_ _(and_ small bob)**


	2. This Girl Is On Fire

**Percy POV**

The Argo II had just landed at camp half-blood, and I made the others promise not to tell anyone about my accident. They all laughed at me but agreed, after lots of glares.

Gods, it wasn't like it's my fault I got a _nosebleed._

We climbed off the ship and were met with the stern face of Annabeth's mum. Good old Athena.

Maybe that's why Aracne challenged Athena to the weaving contest, to try to get her to show some emotion. I mean Annabeth obviously takes after her mum but at least she smiles sometimes, normally when I've done something stupid, but still! I'm getting off track...

But there was an upside to seeing Athena's scowling - _cue thunder_ \- I mean... uplifting face. It seems to have united the camps.

And! I can't see good old 'stabbed teddy bears give me answers' anywhere. _I really liked that pillow pet..._

We jumped off the ship and ran to join in with the fighting. Me and Annabeth ran to fight monsters by the creek; Leo, Frank and Hazel left to go rebuild all the war machines and aim them at the monsters; Jason, for some reason, decided to go check on Nico and Piper decided to follow.

It all seemed to be going pretty well, obviously there were a few casualties as this is a war. The Romans were fighting in formations and shouting commands at each other; they seemed slightly confused by the Greek 'stab anything that moves!' approach.

Leo had fixed all the war machines and added upgrades so they were shooting Greek fire and killing monsters in large groups. Whenever a monster got too close a wall of rock and gems was shot up out of the ground by Hazel, who was standing close by. Frank was flying around in the form of an eagle surveying the battlefield, then transforming into a dragon to help whenever needed.

I could see Nico trying to help in the first aid tent with a blond boy, Will I think, who seemed to stop every so often just to smile at the self proclaimed Ghost King. Nico just sat looking awkward on one of the makeshift beds, trying not to scare any of the patients.

Jason was side by side with Piper, much like me and Annabeth, they were a whirl of swords with the occasional lightning bolt shooting through the middle.

My job was to stand exactly where Annabeth placed me and just attract monsters. All around me you could hear the monsters hissing ' _Perseus_ _Jackson_ '.

You know, I think they call me that just to get on my nerves. I do tell everyone, even monsters, to call me Percy. I bet they sit around in Tartaurus and discuss who killed them, and whenever a new monster says 'Percy Jackson' they all correct them. Like, 'we may never kill him (I hope at least) but let's annoy him for the rest of his days!' _cue evil laughter._ Anyways...

Every now and then Annabeth would make me call up a wave and trap a group of monsters that then we killed, before repeating the whole process again.

It was all going great; and I think that's where we went wrong.

Gaea, oh the great and mighty earth primordial. Who happily wakes up from my third rate nose blood, decided to make a scene.

When she appeared all the other monsters seemed to back off and the fighting stopped.

She looked over to me and Annabeth and gave us a, what was probably meant to be sweet, smile. "Awhh, it's my _favourite_ two demi-gods!"

I just scoffed at her, then realised something, "Why were you so adamant (yeah I know big words) in getting our blood? Why not like Jason and Piper?" I asked.

Jason shot me a glare but Gaea just smiled as she answered, "Well Mr. Jackson, it's not often you find a demi-god who has turned down immortality not just once but twice."

Everyone gasped. Oh yeah, forgot to tell them about the second time. I'll explain it for them later.

Gaea let the whispers die down before continuing, "And then Annabeth, the first child of Athena to find the Athena Parthenos and also survive Tartaurus! Such exquisite children you both are."

I have to admit, I was more than a bit creeped out, and she made it sound like she was going to eat us. I hope not, I haven't had any of my mum's blue cookies in like a year. I hope she has made some, but not in a creepy Luke's mum way. I don't want to arrive home to an apartment of mouldy blue biscuits; I don't think I would ever eat them again. Anyways... Again...

Gaea, would she ever stop ranting, continued, "As for Jason and Piper... I just didn't really like them, Jason is too annoying and don't get me started on Piper! The girl can't even defend herself; she just stares at her knife all day." She told me, smiling over to Jason and Piper who were both bristling at the comments.

"I'll show you 'can't defend myself'!" Piper exclaimed, rushing over to where Gaea stood in the middle of the clearing. Gaea held up a hand to stop any monsters rushing forward, before shooting me a smile which seemed to say 'too easy'.

"Piper! No!" Jason and I yelled, trying to run over and stop her. But before we could get any closer tendrils of earth shot up from the ground, holding our feet in place.

Gaea didn't even glance over to Piper; she just kept smiling at me, and stabbed her in the stomach.

"No!" Jason cried, running over to her body now that the earth had released his feet. The armies on both sides stood back and watched the scene in front of them. One in despair: one in happiness and hunger.

Jason was cradling Piper in his arms as she wiped away his tears. She leaned up to his ear and whispered something, though it was too hard to hear what, before going limp. Jason stayed sitting there, in shock, not daring to move.

Gaea slowly walked up to him, smiling almost sadly, "Do you want to join her?" she asked him. The strange thing was that she didn't sound threatening.

Jason looked up at her through tear stained eyelashes and nodded his head. Before anyone could shout, Gaea ran her earthen sword through his heart.

Finally free from my earth bounds, I glanced over at Annabeth. She looked at me with the same expression.

As one we charged over to Gaea, she kept her army held back, and started fighting her. Some may say two vs. one is unfair, but they obviously haven't fought their great grandma before.

We were getting weaker but Gaea looked as if she hadn't realised we were actually fighting. Then she yawned; now you may be thinking that's good and she's going back to sleep. She wasn't.

She raised her hand again and my feet were stuck in place.

She had called over Chimera. Smiling, she trapped Annabeth's feet with earth.

Annabeth struggled as the chimera approached her, fire dancing across the beasts tongue. My heart caught in my throat.

I screamed as it released its breath and the world seemed to stand still. I glared at Gaea and the earth cracked beneath my feet, releasing me.

I didn't dare look over at Annabeth as I approached, fearing what I would see. She was gone. Gaea would pay.

Finally the smug grin on Gaea's face disappeared as I approached her with calm, calculated steps. She took a step back and told her army to continue fighting. I just kept up my pace, walking closer. The monsters mostly ignored me but the few that didn't met a quick end.

The sounds of battle drowned out around me and it was just me and her.

"Listen Percy..." She began, still walking backwards away from me.

"Don't call me that!" I snapped at her, the earth once again cracking around us.

I could only see red and everyone around me gasped. I just ignored them and stood in front of Gaea, who was now trapped with the trees behind her.

She wiped the scared look off her face and tried a different tactic, "Do you honestly think you can beat me? I'm a pri-"

"ENOUGH!" I cut her off, a strange black substance now leaking from the cracked earth around me. I raised my sword and let it rest on her throat, she seemed to realise there was no point in fighting. "Any last words?" I spat, daring her to make her move.

"I will get revenge" She told me, before fixing me a final smug grin.

That was too much for me and I pushed my sword in, raising her off the ground as I did so, making sure that she couldn't use it to heal.

Once she was finally dead and that smug little smile off her face I turned around. The battle around me had ended. People and Gods tried to come up to talk to me, I just raised a hand and a wall of earth shot out of the ground, blocking them from me as made my way to my cabin. I was leaving, and I wasn't coming back.

- ** _PJO/A_** -

 **Chapter 2! Is the title too cruel?**

 **Disclaimer - I own nothing except the plot.**

 **QotU - Who is your favourite Avenger?**

 **I like Tony and Bruce, they are like the only funny ones!**

 **I have nothing against Percabeth (it isn't my favourite though) but it won't really work for the story.**

 ** _Hello Bob!_ _(and small bob)_**


	3. Rewards & Oaths

**Percy POV**

Once I had reached my cabin I began packing up my stuff; the minotaur horn, photos, my clothes, my camp necklace (which had been here since Hera took me) and finally the box.

I had asked Hephaestus and Athena to help me make a ring for Annabeth, it was made of Olympian silver and had a turquoise gem set in the middle. When you looked on the inside of it you could see a trident and an owl stamped next to each other.

I gingerly opened the box and took it out, examining it in my hand before stringing it on my camp necklace. Taking a final look around the cabin I once called home, I walked out the door.

Everyone who had been fighting were now just standing around helping the Romans, or helping campers who were injured. But once they saw me, they stopped. They all watched me as I made my way up to the big house to talk to Chiron. Chiron himself was standing on the porch, organising the two camps.

"Chiron," I called, my voice cracking, "I'm going to leave."

He smiled at my sympathetically, "Ok, but please just wait till you have seen the Gods, they have summoned you."

I frowned, what could the possible want... Haven't we done enough for them already?

- ** _PJO/A_** -

It was a few hours later when me, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Nico, Reyna and Coach Hedge were summoned to Olympus.

We were at Olympus in the throne room of the Gods. I looked around, remembering how excited Annabeth was when she was told she was in charge of rebuilding it. She had locked herself in her cabin for days, refusing to come out and see anyone. I sighed; at least I will see her in Elysium.

"Demi-gods! And satyr," Zeus thundered, "We have called you here to thank you for your service, and grant you your rewards."

Hades snapped his fingers and suddenly Annabeth, Piper and Jason appeared.

"Don't get your hopes up, I can't bring them back," Hades told us sadly, "but they deserve rewards as well."

"Right, Jason. Come here." Zeus, now in his Roman form - Jupiter, beckoned.

Jason walked up to his father and bowed.

"Now I can't grant you much, but if you and Piper ever want to be reborn then I swear on the River Styx that Piper will go with you. And you will even remember each other." Jupiter told him, smiling down at his dead son.

"Piper!" Aphrodite called, "The reborn thing is your reward too, and also I promise you and Jason will always be happy together."

"Now Annabeth," Athena smiled at her daughter, "Hades and I have been talking and you know about his problems with the underworld, we both agreed that you will help him design it. If you want to of course. And you can also finish rebuilding Olympus; Hades is granting you a special pass so you can come up here to help."

Jason, Piper and Annabeth smiled gratefully at their parents before they were all sent back to Elysium.

"Now the rest of you! Coach Hedge come up here please." Dionysus shouted.

Coach Hedge looked a lot like Grover at this moment in time, he was nervously bleating as he stumbled up to the wine God. It was eerily out of character for him, usually so loud and confident.

"For your brave service, expert advice, blah blah blah. You are allowed to retire and look after your child and never will you be tasked with finding obnoxious demi-gods again!" Dionysus told him, his usual bored expression on his face.

Coach Hedge stumbled out a thank you and hurried over to where the rest of them were standing.

"Reyna," Bellona called, "The reward you are to receive has some conditions you may not like. You are being given immortality, but you will have to step down as praetor."

Everyone waited to see what Reyna would do; she made such a great praetor but was being offered immortality. I know what I would choose, but then again I have Annabeth waiting for me. I do feel bad for Reyna though.

"Lady Bellona," Reyna began, before pausing for a few seconds, "I will accept immortality, on the terms that I become ambassador for the two camps and have some say in how things are run."

The gods seemed to ponder on thus for a second, shooting glanced at each other before Jupiter replied.

"Ok, Reyna you are now the official ambassador for the camps and given the task of keeping peace. You will be made a counsellor in the Greek camp and can still sit in the Senate of the Roman. Also, you are tasked with finding a new praetor to fill your space." He told her. Reyna bowed to all the Gods and stood back.

"Nico, come here," Hades called to Nico who seemed to sink back into the shadows when his name was called. He took a few steps forward and bowed at his father, ignoring the other Gods in the room. Much to Zeus's displeasure.

"Nico, the gods have decided to make you their ambassador. It is your job to ensure peace is kept between all the Gods from this world and the others." Hades told him.

There are other Gods? It does make sense though, if there are Greek and Roman why can't there be others, but what did Hades mean be 'other worlds'?

"For this task," Hades continued, ignoring the confused looks on all the demi-god's faces, "You are being granted immortality and being made heir to my Kingdom"

Nico stepped back, shocked at the last bit. He seemed confused as to why his father was making _him_ the heir.

"Are you sure father?" he asked.

"Yes I'm sure Nico, though ruling my Kingdom isn't as good as it may sound," Hades told Nico, glaring at Zeus.

"Well, thank you," he told his father before awkwardly bowing to all the Gods.

"Frank! Hazel!" Hades - now Pluto - called, "You will both get your reward together."

"I'm still not happy with my son being associated with that child of the underworld," Mars grumbled from the corner, shooting daggers at Pluto.

"Oh hush, they make such a lovely couple," Aphrodite scolded, "I could make their love very _interesting._ "

Frank and Hazel immediately blushed and refused to look each other in the eye. I felt bad for them; I know what an _interesting_ love life was like.

"Moving on!" Pluto shouted, glaring at Mars, "You will also be granted immortality and both of you are in charge of finding and protecting new demi-gods until they find their way to one of the camps."

Frank and Hazel bowed to the Gods before walking back over to us, they both had smiles on their faces at they looked at each other. They deserve to be happy together.

"Leo!" Hephaestus called, looking at his son with an awkward smile, "You are also being granted immortality and I will be making your dragon Festus immortal too, if he would like."

Leo looked overjoyed, "Yes, he would definitely love it. He also wants to meet you; he says you were the one who brought him to life in the first place."

Hephaestus looked very happy upon hearing this and I was reminded of the time he told Annabeth and me that he preferred machines to people.

Leo walked back to us, giving Frank and a confused Hazel high-fives as he did.

It was just me left.

"Percy," my father softly called, "I'm sure you know you can't bring Annabeth back; but the gods have decided you can ask for three things before you are given your rewards."

"I want Hestia and Hades to be made Olympians; they have done more to aid in saving Olympus than many of you ever have." I told the Gods.

They all looked angry that I dare say anything bad about them, but nevertheless one new throne appeared. Hades's throne was just like the one he has at the winter solstice but looked more... permanent. Then there was Hestia's, the new throne, which was a soft orange colour and looked cosy and inviting.

Hestia suddenly appeared on her throne, looking very confused. "Why am I here?" she asked softly.

"Percy Jackson," Zeus told her, glaring at me, "one of his wishes was for you to be made an Olympian."

Hestia looked at me, a confused but kind expression of her face, "Thank you Percy."

"And your second wish?" Hades asked, now smiling at me like Hestia was.

"Lady Artemis," I began, "When Zoë fell in battle you made her a constellation. If it is within your power could you make me some more constellations?"

She looked at me from her throne and smiled, "Of course. May I ask for whom?"

"Iapetus, bob, the titan; Damasen the giant and small Bob the sabre toothed skeleton cat."

There were gasps of shock around the throne room as they heard who I had named. "You want us to honour a titan and a _giant_ by putting them in the stars. The stars are reserved for heroes." Zeus shouted, gripping his master bolt in rage.

"They are heroes," I yelled back before calming myself and addressing Artemis again, "My lady, without them we would never have been able to close the doors of death, without them we would never have gotten out. They are heroes and they gave their lives to save us." I told her, tearing up as I remembered all I had lost, all who had sacrificed.

She smiled at me, "I would be honoured, and may they find peace in the stars." She told me, waving her hand and making them appear in the sky.

"That is it! I'm tired of you showing us up. Name your third wish boy and it better not be anything so impertinent." Zeus thundered.

"I want you all to swear to leave me alone." I told them.

They all looked shocked and the smiled disappeared from some of their faces. It was my father who finally spoke, "I understand, as much as I hate it, I understand. I swear of the River Styx that we will not call on you for help again."

The Gods around the room all echoed what he said before turning back to me.

"Now your rewards," Zeus told me, "You have no choice in receiving them or not."

I felt dread pool in my stomach when I heard those words. They wouldn't dare... would they?

"Perseus Jackson, you are granted immortality." Zeus informed me, a smug smile set on his face. I tried to speak up but couldn't open my mouth.

"Also," he continued, "You are being made an Olympian."

I heard some gasps from my friends behind me but I still couldn't speak up.

A wave of power suddenly washed over me and I passed out.

 ** _-PJO/A-_**

 **Chapter 3!**

 **Disclaimer - I own nothing except the plot.**

 **QotU - Do you guys ever forget if you read something in a fanfic, or if it really happened?**

 **I do that all the time...**

 **This is mostly a filler chapter, he will meet The Avengers soon.**

 ** _Hello Bob!_ _(and small bob)_**


	4. Revenge

**Percy POV**

I woke up in my bedroom, in my mum's apartment. I groggy sat up, head spinning as I looked around my room. It was just as I had left it, even the moonlace was still outside on my windowsill.

What happened? How did I even get here? The last thing I remember was- They didn't!

How dare they! They knew I wouldn't accept it; I wanted to be in Elysium with Annie. And now I can't even demand they make me mortal again, I told them I wanted no contact. Knowing Zeus he wouldn't let me in to see them, even if I am one of them now.

"Percy! Is that you?" my mum called from the other room.

"Yeah mum, it's me." I replied, sighing as I got out of my bed.

I walked out into the hall and she looked shocked to see me. Oh yeah, haven't seen her in like a year.

"Percy!" She exclaimed and ran over to hug me, "It really is you! I missed you so much."

I smiled as I looked down at her, tears in my eyes, " I missed you too mum."

"Well come on then, we have a lot to catch up on. Do you want me to bake you some cookies? Blue of course." She asked me, joyful tears rolling down her face.

I smiled sadly as I looked at her; I have so much to tell her.

She let me into the kitchen and made me sit down, "So how have you been?" she asked, smiling. "And why didn't you call me!?" she glared at me before her smile returned.

"I'm sorry mum; it's not really my fault. Hera, the _lovely_ goddess, decided to put me to sleep for eight months. Then I was just too busy with war preparation and _other things._ "I told her, not going into detail about Tartaurus and the fact we didn't all survive.

"Ok, I'll forgive you. But you better make sure you call me next time! Why didn't Annabeth remind you? She seems to have the brains of both of you." She asked smiling, my heart clenched as I tried to think of a reply.

"I guess she just forgot; you know how she is when we have war council." I told my mum, hoping she didn't see through my smile.

"There wasn't a repeat of last time was there?" she asked, glaring at me.

I'd almost forgotten about that, last time we did war prep me and Nico got bored of Annabeth taking charge so I made Nico summon a skeleton to dance around behind her. She wasn't happy. Then she blamed me for all of it! Nico is way too good at fake crying.

"No, don't worry. I definitely learned my lesson." I replied, subconsciously rubbing my arm where she had punched me.

"So when is she going to come over, and the other people from your quest?" she asked kindly, "I can make dinner for you."

I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly as I replied, "I'm not sure, I'll ask though."

"Are you alright Percy?" she asked, taking my chin and looking into my eyes quizzically, "Did something happen?"

 _Too much._

"No I'm fine mum, I must just be tired." I told her.

"Ok then, so what did the Gods grant you for helping them this time?" she asked, handing me a cookie from the tray she had just got out of the oven.

"Well, I asked them to leave me alone so don't worry about me running off again. And to make Hestia and Hades Olympians." I said smiling, hoping to reassure her.

"Wow, so there are fourteen Olympians now. That was nice of you Percy and I'm glad you won't be running off getting yourself killed anymore." She told me happily.

"Fifteen," I corrected her, mumbling into my cookie.

"What, who else was made an Olympian? Hecate? Morpheus?" she asked, sounding shocked.

"Me," I mumbled even quieter as I took another bite of cookie, "Are there any more cookies left?" I asked, standing up.

"Percy!" She scolded me, "Sit down and explain mister, what does Annabeth say about this?"

"I didn't get any choice! They made me become one, and I don't know how to change it back. I just want to see Annie again!" I cried into her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Percy," she told me, patting my shoulder, "Why can't you go and see Annabeth?"

"Gaea killed her, and now she's in Elysium and I can't be with her." I sobbed.

"Oh Percy... I'm so sorry." She hugged me even tighter as I finished crying.

"Come on Percy, let's get out of here for a while and go for a walk." She suggested, lightly pulling me towards the door.

"Shouldn't I change- oh" I said as I looked down, seeing a fresh set of clothes covering me and as I looked in the mirror I saw my hair was brushed and styled, gods damn you Aphrodite.

Surprisingly thunder didn't rumble, and it didn't earlier when I spoke about Hera. Mwa ha ha, Zeus can't threaten me anymore.

 _Cue thunder._

Dam.

"Percy!" my mum scolded, "Stop insulting them, I know that was you!"

She's good.

She pulled me out of the door and we walked down the street, it was weirdly sunny outside for mid-October.

It was weird to be back in the city after travelling across Greece and Rome, but it was a nice change. I missed the city: the noise, the lights, the smells. It was home.

We stopped in Central Park and bought ice cream from a stall. I got bubblegum and she got blue raspberry, I love the fact I can share my blueness with her. I almost forgot about her with all that had been going on but I'm glad I'm here with her now.

"I'm sorry about Annabeth, can't you talk to your father and ask if you can see her?" she asked me, eating some of her ice cream.

"I stopped all contact with them and I doubt Zeus would let me, he is too stubborn." I told her.

"Give it time; I'm sure they will let you. Or ask your other uncle, you know he is nicer." She told me as thunder rumbled through the sky.

People around us looked confused, there wasn't even a cloud in the sky yet it had thundered twice. We just looked at each other and laughed.

"Come on, I need to start on dinner before Paul gets back from work." She told me, standing up and throwing her empty ice cream tub in the bin.

We were walking out of the park when she suddenly remembered she had forgotten her bag, "Wait here, I'll only be a minute." She told me, smiling.

"Are you sure? I can come with you." I offered but she brushed it off with a smile and walked away.

 _She'll be fine, the war is over._ I kept repeating in my head.

She returned a few minutes later with her bag and we set off back home. We reached our building and she got in the elevator.

"I'm going to take the stairs; I'll meet you up there." I told her, "I need to stay in shape."

"Are you calling me fat!" She exclaimed, a hand over her heart as she glared at me.

"No mum! Of course not! You look beautiful." I told her, pulling her in for a hug.

"Don't worry Percy, I know I am. How else would I have got your father?" She laughed, "Let's go to the roof, the sunset looks great from up there."

"Ok, I'll meet you up there." I told her before sprinting up the stairs.

When I got to the top surprisingly I wasn't wheezing, the _gift_ from my time in Tartaurus, seemed to have gone and I was back to breathing normally. My mum was standing near the edge facing away from me when I arrived.

"I love it up here, when you were missing I always felt closest to you when I was up here, I guess it was from being close to your father" she laughed, looking out across the city.

"I am sorry about Annabeth. But tell me, how did it feel to watch the one you love die right in front of you?" she asked, her breath floating away on the wind.

I chocked back a sob as I replied, "It was-" I stopped, how did she know I watched Annabeth die. I turned away, confused, as I tried to remember if I had told her.

"It was all your fault, you let her die. You didn't save her." I heard her yell. I turned back around and she was standing on the edge of the building, hair whipping around her face from the wind, eyes angry and... _Gold?_

I remembered when me, Jason and Leo were all possessed. Annabeth said we all had gold eyes.

"Give her back!" I shouted at her- It.

"Finally figured out have you? Earth Mother sends her regards." it told me before stepping off the ledge.

"No!"

 ** _-PJO/A-_**

 **Chapter 4!** **He'll meet them in the next chap... Probably...** **Disclaimer - I own nothing except the plot.** **QotU - Favourite PJO ship? (can be canon or not)** **Mine is Solangelo! It's just so cute :3** ** _Hello Bob!(and small bob)_**


	5. Saviour? No, kidnapper!

**Tony POV**

After we had left the conference room and were a safe distance from Fury, we all stared at each other.

"How can he expect a seventeen year old boy to be an Avenger!" my favourite scientist/ raging maniac green monster exclaimed.

"I understand your objection but I was trained from a young age, though he is unlikely to be as good as me." Natasha, the spider who we don't kill, explained.

"I agree with Natasha," Clint said.

"Well obviously you do Katniss, she would kill you with her 'I can kill a man with my thumb' routine." I told him, hoping Natasha decided against killing me.

"That's not true, I don't agree with everything she-" he started but stopped short as she glared at him, "I mean, of course I agree with her. She is always right."

"Come on midguardians, let us go to the room of family and discuss this matter further." Thor interjected, lightly pushing me to the door.

"Hey Loki, dude, how's it hangin'?" I smiled at the ever angry God.

"Get out of my way, mortal, I need to find the boy." he glared at me.

"How you going to find him, you going to use _magic_?" I asked. He probably can't use real magic, if there was such a thing, but he won't explain to me how he makes stuff appear and disappear.

"Yes." he said before storming to the door.

"He will kill you one day Stark," Clint told me, smiling happily, "I can't wait."

"So how do you think he will feel when he sees his room is pink, with 'Clint is my master, puny god' written in glitter on the walls?" I asked, smiling sweetly.

 _Mwa ha ha, revenge is sweet. That will teach him._

"You didn't," he asked, looking around wildly.

"Don't reprogram J.A.R.V.I.S to say 'Director F in da house' whenever Fury walks in." I replied smugly.

"It's fine, I'll go fix it. Yeah, I won't die. I'll live a long happy life. If not, I'll move to Norway. No Mexico, I can go by Juan Ramirez. I'll have to leave this life behind..." Clint muttered to himself as he paced back and forth.

"His room is locked, but he won't go there to do magic. He goes to the roof." I told him.

Clint didn't seem to hear me and kept muttering about becoming a coffee farmer.

Natasha on the other hand looked at me quizzically, well as much as her _stoic assassin-ness_ allowed her, "how do you know?"

"Me and Bruce followed him," I told her as Bruce looked away.

"Why would you do that man of iron, my brother likes his solitude." Thor told me.

"Good job on the big word," I told him, patting his arm; "Me and Bruce wanted to study his magic."

"I'm not even going to ask," Steve muttered, "Don't do it again. Thor, how fast will he find the boy? Should we _'suit up'_?"

 _He has been watching too much 'How I Met Your Mother'..._

"He won't take long; I suggest you put on your battle-wear not a suit though." Thor replied, strolling off.

"Tony, why-" I heard Pepper call, "Why are you all here?" she asked.

"Hello Mrs. Potts, we are getting ready to recruit a new member." Steve told her smiling.

I walked over to her and gave her a kiss, "Fury thinks some seventeen year old should be on the team, we are going to bring him in." I told her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I'm going with you." She exclaimed, "I can't let you go without someone responsible."

"But we have Steve, and are you saying that-" she cut me off with a glare, "Fine. But don't leave my side."

She gave me a final glare before walking out of the room as Thor came thunderingin.

"Loki found him; we can go get the boy."

 ** _-PJO/A-_**

"So, it should be over there." Loki told us, coming out of his _magic trance._

We walked further down the street and came to a block of apartments; they looked a bit small for someone who had done so many hilarious things. _Can't forget the shark tank! I need to ask him about that._

"No!" we heard a voice shout through the air.

Looking up we saw two figures, a small one on the roof and one getting much larger as it fell. Thor, having a quicker reaction than me, picked up his hammer and flew to save the falling figure.

"We'll meet you guys on the roof." I told them, about to fly up to meet Thor.

"Tony!" I heard Pepper shout from behind me, "Get back here, you are coming with us."

 _Why did I let her come with us?_

I sighed and walked towards the door with the rest of them, grumbling under my breath as I went. Well until Pepper heard and shot me a glare.

 _What's with all this glaring today?_

Bruce sighed as he looked at us before pushing the button for the top floor.

We arrived on the roof and we're met with the sight of Thor standing next to a woman lying down with a boy sobbing over her.

"What happened?" I asked, looking worriedly at the woman to see if she was okay.

"The woman was falling and I caught her to bring her back to safety." Thor replied, using lots of midguardian words. _I would have to congratulate him later._

"Hey kid, you okay?" I asked the boy who was sobbing over her.

He turned round and me, Steve and Bruce gasped in shock. The _stone cold assassin_ Natasha and her _deadly medieval style_ partner kept up their expressionless facade. Loki just looked at his nails.

It was the boy, Perseus, who we were sent to find.

"I'm fine, can you-" he stopped as he looked up to see us, "Why are you dressed like that?"

I sighed, "We're the Avengers, and these are our battle suits." I told him.

"Why do you need costumes? What are the Avengers?" he asked.

"Look kid, better time, do you want us to check on the lady or what." Natasha asked, glaring at him.

He didn't even flinch at her glare, instead he seemed to get angry, "That's my mum, not some lady, don't sp-" he was cut off once again as the woman started to move.

"Mum!" He exclaimed, "Is that you? Is _it_ gone?" he asked her.

We all exchanged glances, is she crazy or something?

"I'm fine Percy; I just want to go to bed and never let you out of my sight again." She whispered quietly, giving him a weak smile.

"Hello ma'am, I'm Steve Rogers. Would you like me to help you to your apartment?" Steve, being a gentleman as always, offered.

"I'll take her." the kid said, helping his mum to her feet.

"Lead the way then kid," I told him, sweeping an arm behind me to gesture to the door.

"I'm not a kid." he muttered before walking through the door.

I was about to reply when Pepper smacked my arm, "leave the poor boy alone."

We followed the kid to his apartment and waited in the 'room of family' for him to put his mother in her bed.

"So who are you guys?" he asked when he walked in.

"The Avengers, saved the world, no biggie," I replied.

"Ok." he answered. _What?! We deserve more respect than that!_

Pepper, my _loving_ wife, seemed to realise my anger and jabbed me in the side.

"So why are you still here? My mum is okay." he told us, looking pointedly at the door.

"We are here for you, young midgu- man." Thorsubtlytold him.

His whole demeanour suddenly stiffened and he shifted anxiously, one hand going to his pocket.

"Why?" he asked, a guarded look on his face.

"Our boss wants you to join the Avengers and ask you a few questions." I told him, trying to smile reassuringly.

"No thanks." he said, opening the door and festering for us to leave.

"You don't have a choice." Natasha replied and he fell to the floor.

"Wow, you have to teach me how to do that?" I told her, _she made him pass out with words!_

"It's easy, drug him when he is distracted," She replied, smiling creepily, "Come on, Fury wants to see him."

 ** _-PJO/A-_**

 **Chapter 5!**

 **Disclaimer - I own nothing except the plot.**

 **QotU - Favourite film series?**

 **Mine is not the Avengers! Pirates of the Caribbean is the best!**

 ** _Hello Bob! (and small bob)_**


	6. Interrogation

**Percy POV**

I woke up in a grey dungeon, chained to the wall.

Joking, it was still a creepy room though. It was totally white and sterile, I have the feeling it could be easily cleaned... what a _comforting_ thought.

I was on a chair and there was another three in front of me with a table separating us. _Oh goody, interrogation!_

Just as I was about to close my eyes again I heard rustling outside the door. Using my, very useful but I'm still angry about it, new Olympian powers I strained to hear what was happening.

"You go in first."

"No you go! I'm not the one who drugged him."

"Well I'm sorry; your way was too slow."

"Yes, but at least it was somewhat humane. I just wanted to talk, not kidnap him!"

 _I like him, he seems nice._

"Fine, I'll go in."

The door opened and I _oh so casually_ crossed my legs and folded my arms, "Hi, I'm Percy. Nice to meet you." I told them, smiling.

My smile seemed to disarm them and they all stopped and looked at me for a few seconds. I took that as a chance to survey them.

There were two men and one woman. The woman had the same look Clarisse sometimes has when looking at me, it was a 'underestimate me, _I dare you_ ' look that made me want to run away. She scowled as she looked at me, as if it was _my_ fault I was here.

Next was the man wearing an expensive suit. He on the other hand had the kind of look most gods have, the 'I'm better than you, don't try to deny it' look. I think Ares had that look just before I beat him...

Finally was the one I was most afraid of. He had a lab coat. He was studying me like I was some kind of specimen; it was more disconcerting than the red headed woman's scowl. I shifted away from him and he seemed to notice.

"Hello Percy, I'm Dr. Banner." he told me, a cheerful smile on his face.

 _I knew it._

"And I'm Tony Stark," expensive suit guy butted in, "billionaire, playboy, superhero."

The red head shoved him, not so lightly, out of the way and introduced herself, "Natalie Roman."

 _Lie._

I smirked up at her, letting her know what I thought of her lie. I didn't ask for the truth though, people are entitled to their secrets. I just hoped she paid me the same courtesy later, I know questions will come.

She seemed oddly flustered by my seeing through her lie but the doctor just started asking questions.

I turned back to him and saw he was holding a notepad and a pen. _Flashback to therapy... not doing that again._

"So Percy, how old are you?" he asked, that too happy smile still on his face.

"17," I replied. They probably already know how old I am but I may as well play along.

"So Percy, who do you work for?" he asked.

 _What does he- oh, I probably seem like a terrorist or something. Not my fault things blow up when I'm nearby... sometimes it's Leo's._

"No one." I told him, kind of honestly. I don't want them questioning my sanity if I say, _oh just the Gods of Olympus, you know... The usual._

He didn't seem satisfied with my answer but moved on anyway, "Do you have any medical conditions?"

"ADHD and dyslexia," I answered. _And a touch of PTSD but they don't need to know._

He jotted it down in his notepad before moving on to yet another question, "I'm going to do some word association, is that okay?"

"Yeah go ahead." I told him, the sooner I'm home the better. Annie is going to kill-... Oh.

"Family."

"Meddling."

"Love."

"Ely- Heaven."

"Death."

"War."

"Sacrifice."

"Nosebleed."

He stopped and looked confused at the answer before moving on, "Health."

"Scars."

"Hope."

"Torture."

He looked at me a final time before smiling, less cheerfully before, and closed his notepad.

"That will be all," he told me, "Someone else will be in shortly."

He hurried out the door, his two friends leaving soon after.

As I waited for the next person to arrive I noticed the wall next to me was hollow, and there seemed to be people inside talking.

"He is obviously traumatised about something, send in Clint next. He seems better than _Loki_." someone said. I recognised it as the voice of the ' _billionaire, playboy, superhero_ ' who was in the room before.

"Watch it mortal." a snide voice replied. _Mortal? What does he mean? Isn't he mortal? Please gods, don't let him be a God._

Before I could hear more, a new person entered the room. He was average height and very muscled. He was wearing a suit like rich boy but seemed uncomfortable in it.

"Hi I'm Clive." he said, extending his hand.

 _Another lie._

I smirked before taking his hand and shaking it strongly. He looked surprised but sat down in the chair in front of me, laying another notepad on the table.

We sat in silence for a few moments before he opened the notepad and pushed it across the table towards me, "Finish it."

On the paper was a single straight line, I was going to ask what to do but figured that would ruin the point. I ripped the paper out of the pad and began folding it. Once I was done I had an origami sword and the line he had drawn was in the centre of the blade.

I handed it back to him. He didn't say anything but instead he motioned with his hand and the wall opened up. I saw the loading screen for call of duty.

"It's set to extreme, try to last thirty seconds," he told me, passing over a controller.

Five minutes later. "Alright, that's enough," he snatched back the controller looking angry and annoyed.

 _Not my fault I beat him... Twenty times._

"I'll send someone in shortly," he said then glared a final time before leaving.

I knew the drill now and listened to the wall.

"Send Loki in now, I don't care if he's just a kid."

"Come on _Clive_ ," the voice I recognised at the Red head, _Natalie_ , said, "You're just annoyed he beat you."

"Am not!"

"I'm going in next, he needs to meet someone responsible." a new voice told them, he must be the leader as the others stopped talking.

Again the door opened but this time I stood up and started pacing around the room. _Hang on! Why am I not handcuffed? For kidnappers they are pretty third class._

"I'm Steve Rogers." The new man said; I turned to look at him. He was muscled, like in a 'took too many steroids' kind of way. But, he didn't lie. That was his name.

"I'm Percy Jackson," I told him. I decided to smile this time because he didn't lie.

"So Percy, if it's okay to ask, why did your mother decide to jump of the roof?" he asked, caution lacing his tone as he glanced at me.

"Well," I began, "She wasn't herself."

He seemed confused and motioned for me to continue.

"It was just the past catching up, there is nothing to worry about," I told him, as truthfully as I could.

He seemed satisfied with my answer, "So do you know who we are?" he asked.

"My kidnappers." I told him, "When can I get home?"

"We are the Avengers, sorry for kidnapping you by the way. We saved the world a while back, now our boss wants to see you. He wants you to join the team." Steve told me, "You can go home once you speak to him and another one of us."

"You mean Loki?" I blurted out before I realised.

"Yes- wait. How did you know?" he demanded.

"Lucky guess?" I half questioned, half answered sheepishly.

"Well, no point in delaying it any longer. Send Loki in," he told the wall before walking out.

A new figure walked in but something seemed off about him, like he wasn't really there. Probably my imagination, or some weird God thing.

"So, _mortal_ ," Loki shot at me, like mortal was the worst insult I had ever heard.

"So, _Loki_ ," I shot back, equal contempt in my voice as I replied.

"I have been sent in here to have the _pleasure_ of meeting my newest _team_ member," he told me. More venom the word 'team' than there had been in 'mortal'.

"Oh and it's _lovely_ to meet you too, am I all that was expected?" I asked; trying to sound as stuck up as possible.

"Less," he told me, glaring, "You are more inconvenient than even that Stark by the looks of it."

"Oh, because your just so amazing yourself," I said, internally smirking at the venomous glare on his face.

 _Gods are so fun to annoy._

"I'm a God, you're a mortal." He drawled, looking down at me, "that makes me a boot and you a measly ant."

I heard laughter from behind the wall at his words but I wasn't sure why.

"If you're so great then why are you flickering, oh mighty boot." I smirked.

He seemed confused at my words but I snapped my fingers (in a z formation) and he disappeared before he could reply.

I heard rushing from outside the door before they all burst in plus one extra, _another_ over muscled man with shoulder length blond hair. Steve stepped forward and the others seemed to subconsciously form a group around him,

"Well, time for you to meet the boss."

 ** _-PJO/A-_**

 **Chapter 6!**

 **Hope you liked it, please tell me if any characters get too OOC.**

 **Disclaimer - I own nothing except the plot.**

 **QotU - Favourite book series (that isn't Percy Jackson)?**

 **Mine is the 'Gone' series by Michael Grant, you guys should read them!**

 ** _Hello Bob! (and small bob)_**


	7. Aye Aye Capn'

**Percy POV**

I was a bit sad when I left my interrogation room, it was growing on me. No Gods, kinda, or monsters trying to kill me.

I was taken up two flights of stairs and led onto a large observation deck. Are we on a boat?

I looked out the window and tried to feel the sea, do I even have my powers anymore? I felt it about 30,000 below. That's not good; I'm in the air...

Haha, Zeus can't even do anything.

 _Cue thunder._

Haha, how scary. At least I'm not going to be blasted whilst I'm trying to get out of becoming a superhero.

The others turned to long haired blond guy at the sound of thunder and glared at him. _I wonder why?_

He just gave them a confused look and they didn't seem to want to get into a conversation about it whilst I was still there.

In the middle of the room was a raised platform and a dark skinned man with an eye patch was standing there, looking at me with contempt. I didn't even do anything yet!

"Perseus Jackson I presume?" he motioned his head at me and addressed the others.

"Percy..." I muttered, though no one could hear me.

"Yes, this is him. We should talk privately." the red head, _Natalie_ , told him. She shot a pointed glance at the other people in the room, all seemingly busy with their work.

"My office." he told her, walking off the platform and over to us, "Bruce, do a medical then bring him up. Loki, Tony go with them."

Loki shot me a glare filled with malice and walked off. Tony patted me on the shoulder, making me flinch away, and motioned for me to follow.

As I followed them through the ship I took an opportunity to look around. Lots of people in matching uniform walked past, not even sparing a glance my way. I didn't recognise the logo on their uniform but it looked like an eagle, this logo seemed to be all over the ship. _Was I taken by some intelligence agency or something?_

The scientist guy, Bruce, lead me into a plain white room with a bed to the side. Loki and Tony stood either side of the door, guarding the exit; though Loki didn't seem happy about it and kept scoffing whilst checking his nails.

"Ok Percy, have a seat on the bed." Bruce told me, sounding was too friendly.

I took a seat and looked anxiously around the room; I noticed a flash of light in the top corner and assumed a camera must be hidden there. That made me more worried, why are they filming me having a medical exam?

Bruce got out the arm pressure thing and took my blood pressure; he seemed surprised by the result but didn't mention it. As he got out his stethoscope the silence was getting too much for me so I decided to speak.

"So, how did you save the world?" I asked and they jumped up, well not Loki, surprised by the sudden noise.

Tony cleared his throat, clearly ready to begin bragging, "Well, you know a few months ago some aliens invaded." he began then looked at me expectantly.

"Umm, No?" I replied, though it sounded more like a question.

"Really kid! You live in a cave or something?" he asked, genuinely confused by my response.

"Or something..." I muttered, remembering, well not exactly, the sleep Hera put me in.

That seemed to make them more confused and even Loki perked up to listen, though he tried to hide it.

"Well Loki decided to attack us with some aliens and I nuked them, no big deal. Just sacrificed myself for the good of the team." he bragged, _he doesn't know what sacrifice even means._

"But I thought Loki was on your team?" I asked.

"Thor, the blond guy from earlier, says he has learnt the error from his ways." Tony stated, though he didn't seem very pleased, or like he believed it.

"I'm glad you got a second chance, everyone deserves one," I told Loki, remembering Luke and all he did.

A flash of surprise crossed his face before it was replaced with a glare, "I don't need your pity, mortal." He sneered at me.

"It wasn't pity," I muttered quietly as Bruce finished with the stethoscope.

"Percy I'm going to ask you some health questions then do a full body exam, is that okay?" Bruce asked me.

The fact Tony and Loki were in the room gave the feeling I had no choice but I appreciated him asking, "Yeah, that's fine."

He brought out a notebook and a pen before beginning, "Have you ever been shot before?"

I thought for a moment, "No." I answered. _I have been shot at but, I'm amazed I haven't been actually shot yet. I still have time, eternity..._

He seemed pleased by my answer and moved on, "Have you ever been stabbed?"

 _Do swords count? Probably..._

"Yeah"

"How many times?" he asked, taking a note.

"Not sure really, gave up counting," I told him, he wasn't pleased.

He looked angry but kept up his professional facade and moved on, "poisoned?"

"Yes, five times"

Again he didn't look pleased and now Tony was looking a bit anxiously at Bruce. Loki just looked at me curiously.

"Burnt?" he asked.

I paused, "I haven't," I told him, _except the whole volcano thing, but Annie..._

I tried to keep up the bored expression on my face as I tried desperately to get thoughts of her out of my mind; I wasn't going to break down in front of them.

Sadly Bruce seemed to notice the growing tears in my eyes and stopped the questions, "Let's move on."

I sighed and tried to clear my vision, memories of her floating round in my head.

"Percy!" Bruce said, shaking my shoulder. It took all of my willpower not to flinch away or break his arm when he touched me.

"Percy, I need you to remove your shirt so we can start the exam." Bruce told me, staring into my eyes sadly.

 _Please Gods, make sure they don't see anything._

For the first time in my life I was annoyed the Gods weren't trying to interfere. Oh gods, they are going to see everything.

I slowly took off my shirt, waiting for the gasps of pity or surprise but was met with silence. I looked down and was met with nothing, no scars, and no other marks. Was this from my godhood?

 _"Perce, you still have them. I'm covering it for you, it's the least I could do."_ I heard the voice of Apollo in my head.

Bruce and Tony seemed indifferent about me with a shirt off and Bruce just got me to raise my arms so he could check everything. Loki was looking at me with even more curiosity as Bruce did his exam, it was worrying. Did he know my scars were being covered? He is a God, maybe he can see through whatever Apollo did.

"Right, that's all," Bruce announced, breaking Loki's scrupulous gaze.

"Come on kid; let's finally take you to the boss." Tony told me, offering an arm in a cheesy romcom way.

I smirked at him and took it, "Oh lead the way, brave superhero." I swooned and dragged him out the room.

I saw him shoot a scared glance at Bruce who just laughed and followed behind us.

"Allow me to lead the mortal Stark, wouldn't want an old man like you to strain yourself," Loki mocked him and grabbed my arm before I could object.

"Who are you?" he hissed at me as he led me in front of Tony and Bruce.

"What do you mean?" I asked, swallowing the dread that was pooling in my throat.

"You can see through my illusions, when no one else can," He glared at me.

"I don't know how, I didn't know it was an illusion," I told him, desperately trying to wrench my arm free.

"And then something was off about you during the exam, I want to know what," he asked, though he seemed more curious than angry now.

"I don't know what you mean," I told him, giving up on freeing my arm; "I didn't do anything."

"Brother." Blondie, Thor, shouted.

Loki stiffened as he turned to face Thor, "Yes Thor, what can I do for you?" he spat at the blond.

 _They do not look like brothers... But I don't really look like Tyson..._

Thor looked a bit upset at Loki's tone but took it in stride, "I was wondering where young Perseus was; man of iron said you were escorting him." Thor told Loki.

"I was just making sure the mortal knew his place, he seemed to underestimate me before." Loki replied cool, glaring at his brother.

"Fury said his attendance in the meeting was of upmost importance, you need to follow me," Thor told him, grabbing my arm and pulling me after him.

 _I hate being manhandled by God's. It's unfair that even with my new godhood they are stronger._

I was lead into a new room with grey walls and the eagle logo on the door. There was a round conference table and all my interrogators were around it as well as eye patch guy from earlier. The only man I didn't recognise looked in his forties and had a receding hairline, but he looked friendly. They were all sat around the table on one side and I figured they wanted me to sit on the other.

"Ah, Perseus. I'm sure you know most of us here, I'm Director Fury and this," he gestured to the friendly man, "is agent Coulson. We are part of an Organisation called S.H.I.E.L.D that specialises in protecting the world from the supernatural."

I just gave him a blank look, "What does this have to do with me?" I asked.

"We have an elite group of people known as the Avengers and we would like you to join them." he told me, looking smugly at the other people in the room.

"No." I told him.

I really don't want to have to save the world again; I just want a moments rest. I've been saving the world for five years and the only breaks I get is for school, and that's not exactly fair.

He looked shocked, as did the rest of them, "You don't have a choice. Your mother seemed to have a psychological episode and is unfit to look after you. You are going into the system."

I looked at him, my anger almost making me glow, "Are you _blackmailing_ me?" I spat.

"Yes," he told me smugly, "And as your mother tried to commit suicide we may be forced to put her under watch."

I seethed; they were using my mother to blackmail me. They were going to pay.

"Aye Aye Capn'" I told him, smirking at his angry glare, "Sign me up."

 _Revenge will be fun..._

 _ **-PJO/A-**_

 **Chapter 7!**

 **Disclaimer - I own nothing except the plot.**

 **QotU - Favourite TV series?**

 **Mine is the 'How to train your dragon' and I love the films. I read the books when I was younger, I think I'm a bit too obsessed...**

 ** _Hello Bob! (and small bob)_**


	8. Setting In

**Percy POV**

After the _lovely_ meeting with my new kind-of-boss, I was escorted to Stark Tower. We came in through a back entrance to avoid any reporters that could be waiting at the front of the building, apparently Tony really is famous.

We stopped in front of a large elevator and I started top panic slightly, I haven't been in one since the Doors of Death and I was still a bit anxious. Bruce seemed to notice my worry and looked at me strangely.

"Are you okay Percy?" He asked, alerting the group of my discomfort.

"Yeah... It's nothing. Is it okay if I take the stairs, you know to keep in shape and everything?" I asked, shooting a pleading look at Tony.

He looked at me sadly, "Sorry kid, I don't have any stairs. Don't worry though; there is a training room upstairs where you can keep in shape all you want."

I smiled weakly and reluctantly got into the elevator, everyone following behind me. The doors closed and I tried not to panic. _It's just an elevator, no monsters killing your friends at the bottom. But there is also no Annie with me this time. I miss her, her princess curls, grey eyes always so calculating until she looked at me and they seemed to shine with love. I miss her so much._

The doors dinged as we reached the right floor and I let out a silent sob at my thoughts of Annabeth. The others didn't seem to notice and they all got out, but Loki seems to glance at me before he too stepped out.

I followed tony as he gave me a tour of the building; the pool, training room, living room, kitchen, lab and finally my room. It was a dull beige colour but that was made up for by the large window in the far wall, built in storage, en suite bathroom and massive bed.

"I know it isn't the best, but if you need anything then just tell JARVIS and we can get it for you." Tony informed me, going to walk out.

"Who's JARVIS?" I asked, I hadn't met him earlier, was he not part of the team?

"Oh! He's my AI butler, just speak out loud and he will reply." Tony told me, "JARVIS, close the blinds."

The blinds seemed to close all by themselves but then I heard a creepy disembodied voice reply, "Anything else master Tony?"

"Master Tony?" I asked _Master Tony_ , worried JARVIS called everyone that. I have enough trouble as it is with fishes calling me Lord.

"Damn it, Clint has been reprogramming JARVIS again, don't worry I will have it fixed later." He informed me, "Is there anything else you need before I go?"

"When can I go and get my stuff from my house and let my mum know that I'm alright?" I asked, worried they wouldn't let me see her for ages. I've only seem her for half a day since I got back.

"I'm sure we can go tomorrow, it's a bit late now and dinner will be soon. But you can phone her later if you would like?" He asked.

"Sure."

"Ok, JARVIS will call you for dinner. I'll leave you to get settled in." He told me, exiting my room.

I walked over to my bed and collapsed onto it with a sigh, this has been a long day. First the war ended and everything that came with that; next I finally see my mum again after nearly a year only for her to be possessed and jump off a roof; then I'm recruited into a team of superheroes, _against my will_ , and finally; I have a creepy voice telling me when to eat.

Could this get any worse?

Kinda with I hadn't said that. Maybe I'll get a day to myself?

"Mortal," I heard a voice from the door call at me.

"Oh cute! Do we have nicknames now, Shnookums?" I asked, feigning joy.

He gave me a withering look before coming into my room and sitting on a chair next to me.

"So, what was up with the medical exam earlier?" He asked me, trying to be polite bet I could almost taste the annoyance in his tone.

"You are used to getting you own way aren't you? Or at least you feel you should, " I answered, seeing if I could make him annoyed enough to leave, "How come you are even here anyway, you don't come across as the saving the world type of guy to me?"

"I have to be here, my father commanded it." He told me; I let out an exasperated laugh, _Seems like our families have something in common._

"I know how that feels, never getting your own way, having no choice in what happens to you, being separated from the perso-" I cut myself off before I could tell him too much about my life; but this only seemed to make him more curious.

"You don't seem like the other humans on this planet; you aren't as arrogant or vain. All the Avengers seem to talk about is how they saved the world," He told me curiously, "even my brother is the same, always bragging about his victories."

"I'm sorry; there are people in my family who are the same." I told him, sending him a soft smile.

Sadly this had the opposite effect that I wanted and he seems to draw into himself again, "You are still just a _mortal_ though, I really don't care about your life that much."

I just sent him another small smile and he stormed out of the room. _Great start Percy, now one of your team mates hates you._

I collapsed back onto my bed and let myself be carried off into sleep.

 ** _-PJO/A-_**

"Master Percy, Master Tony has asked me to inform you that the rest of the team are in the living room for dinner." I woke up, hearing the disembodied voice of JARVIS floating across the room.

"Thank you JARVIS, can you tell them I'm on my way," I told him, feeling stupid that I was talking to an empty room.

I sat up with a sigh and walked across the room to the door, stretching as I went. On my way to the living room I tried to hear what they were saying with my new hearing abilities.

"He seems like a normal kid, why did Fury want him on the team?" I heard Steve ask.

"I don't know, but that thing with the elevator was weird. What do you think that was about?" Bruce asked the group, only enticing mumbles in response.

"Well I want to know how the midguardian can see through my brothers illusions, none of us can." Thor asked, making me wonder why Loki wasn't there to ask that very question.

"Yeah, that was a bit weird. How did Loki feel about a mere man being able to see through his _magic_?" I heard Tony ask.

"I'd have to imagine he is rather angry, but it is a serious problem. Illusions like that are of great use in battles and for him to see though it could be very bad." Thor replied.

Before anyone else could talk I decided to make my presence known to them, "Hello... SO what's for dinner?" I asked, looking at the slightly guilty faces of Tony, Bruce, Thor, _Clive_ and _Natalie_.

"Hey kid, it's pizza for dinner. We figured that it was a safe choice as everyone loves pizza." He told me, motioning for me to sit down in the empty chair next to him.

I awkwardly sat down on the chair and grabbed a piece of pizza, they just stared at me.

"So where is Loki?" I asked them, noticing he wasn't sitting at the table with the others.

"Umm... he doesn't sit with us much. After everything he did and with the mind control thing with Clint..." Tony tried to answer.

I figured it wasn't an enjoyable topic so tried to change the subject, "So your name is Clint then." I stated, looking him in the eye, "But what is your name, I know it isn't Natalie?"

I noticed that Clint shot a glare at Tony but focused on Natasha, she has a calculating look in her eyes. _Just like Ann-_ don't go there.

She started at me for a few more moments, "Natasha."

I smiled at her and helped myself to more pizza, _hey! It's free, as they continued their conversations._

 _ **-PJO/A-**_

 **Chapter 8!** **Disclaimer - I own nothing except the plot.** **QOTU - Where are you guys from?** **I'm from the UK! Woo, go rain and cups of tea! (Milk in first or last?(I say last but my mum says first))** ** _Hello Bob! (and small bob)_**


	9. Family

**Percy POV**

After pizza and making small talk to the team, Tony showed me where the phone was. JARVIS. Apparently he 'forgot' to tell me that I could have called my mum ages ago if I had just asked JARVIS.

I went back to my room for privacy before calling her,

"Hey mum," I said anxiously once I heard her pick up.

"Percy! Where are you?" she asked and I could hear the tears in her voice, "I have only seen you for a few hours since you got back."

The emotion from the day I have had suddenly overcame me and I sobbed into the phone, "I'm sorry mum, I couldn't save you. The people that did kidnapped me and now I have to join another world saving team."

"Oh Percy," I heard her sigh, "I understand. I'm sorry about what happened; there is nothing you could have done."

"I should have gone with you when you went to get your bag!"

"Percy, listen to me," she exclaimed, "Don't worry. I'm fine, Paul got home and he can't wait to see you again. I understand if you can't but please come and see us as soon as you can. We have some big news."

"I will mum; I think I'm going to come home tomorrow to pick up some stuff. I'll see you tomorrow, I want some sleep." I told her, "Love you."

"I love you too honey, I'll see you tomorrow. Sleep well," she said softly, hanging up the phone.

My emotions still heightened, I lay down on the bed in a ball and cried, "I miss you Annabeth."

 ** _-PJO/A-_**

"Sir, Mister Rogers requests your presence in the kitchen," I again woke up to the sound of JARVIS.

I signed, sitting up and shaking my head to rid it of the nightmares of last night. Quickly putting on some black jeans and a white t-shirt I found in the wardrobe I walked out the door to go meet Steve.

"Percy," he exclaimed once he saw me enter the kitchen, "I thought you might want to go and get your belongings from your house this morning, and see your mother of course."

I smiled brightly at the idea, "Sounds good. Where is breakfast?" I asked, looking round the large room and many cupboards for some cereal. _Gods, I should stop talking to Demeter..._

"There are some pop tarts here," Steve told me, passing me the box.

I saw the label and smiled, blueberry.

"Thanks, can we eat on the way? I really want to see my mum. I haven't seen her in ages." I asked.

"You were with her yesterday, but yes we can leave now. Do you want to walk or drive?" he asked me, walking towards the elevator.

"I haven't seen her for eight months other than yesterday. Can we walk?"

"Oh, how come you haven't seen her?" Steve asked, looking at me with curiosity.

"Yes," a voice from the elevator drawled, "I would like to know that as well."

Loki.

Dam.

"Family problems."

Sadly this only seemed to make Loki more curious.

"I'm coming with you," the god at the elevator told me, leaving no room for argument.

I just signed and looked at Steve, "DO we have to take the elevator?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Percy," He looked at me sadly, "There aren't and stairs, Tony was telling the truth. If you don't mind me asking, why don't you like elevators?"

"Bad experiences." I told him, reluctantly walking to the elevator.

"I'm bored, come _mortal_ , I shall teleport us down," Loki told me, grabbing my forearm.

"Are you su-"I heard Steve start to say before I was teleported into the lobby.

I wrenched my arm from his grip and glared at him.

"Come, we shall teleport straight to your mothers," Loki said, trying to grab my arm again.

I quickly stepped back and sent him another glare, "We are waiting for Steve... _shorty_."

"Shorty?" He asked ludicrously. I just stepped closer, making my 6'4" height obvious to him. He just let out an exasperated sigh and leaned against the wall as we waited for Steve.

The elevators finally opened and Steve came rushing out, "Percy! Are you okay?" he asked, checking me over.

"I'm fine, it's just teleporting." I told him, smiling so he could see I was fine.

"What do you mean 'just teleporting'?" A voice from behind me asked.

I froze, "Umm, I mean... Uh... Let's go to my mum's!" I exclaimed, dragging him and Steve out of the building behind me.

 ** _-PJO/A-_**

"Mum! Paul! I'm home," I called as I opened the door to the apartment.

"Percy! Are you okay?" she asked, then glared at Loki and Steve, "They didn't do anything did they?"

"Gods mum, I'm fine. Why is everyone asking me that...? They are fine, don't worry. They are the good guys." I told her reassuringly.

"Come on, I made you breakfast in case you decided to come over this early, do your _kidnappers_ want any?" she asked them with a laugh and a glare.

Steve blushed and started stuttering whilst Loki looked at my mum with a new interest. I chose to ignore them both when I smelt waffles and pancakes from the other room, and they were blue!

"So, these are the kidnappers your mother was telling me about," I heard Paul sternly address Steve and Loki from behind me.

I was too busy eating waffles to help them out and Steve was mumbling excuses about Russian assassins and angry bosses. After a while of Steve awkwardly addressing Paul and apologising as my mother stood behind his back and laughed, I decided to step in.

"Hey Paul, it's been a while. What was the big news you wanted to tell me?" I asked; deciding distraction was the best tactic.

"Oh yeah! Percy sit down, we have some big news," Paul told me, taking a seat opposite and looking at me nervously.

My mother sat next to him and took my hands in hers, "well Percy, I'm pregnant," she told me, a large grin on her face.

I heard Steve quietly excuse himself and then drag Loki after him when Loki made no notion of moving.

"That's great mum! Do you know how long it will be?" I asked, "And is it a boy or a girl? Can I name him/her? Can we call her-"

"Percy," my mum laughed, cutting me off, "I'm due in about six months, and it's a girl. And of course you can name her, do you have any ideas?"

"Well," I started, looking at my hands, "I want to name the girl... Annie. I know it would have meant a lot to her."

"Oh Percy! My poor baby," she said softly, giving me a hug.

"I'm sorry Percy, your mother told me. I know how much she meant to you," Paul told me.

"Yeah she did," I looked at my camp necklace, remembering the ring. My mother noticed where I was looking and her face broke even more.

"Percy... I'm so sorry," she told me, hugging me closer.

"Mum, I want you to have it. When the baby comes I want you to give her the ring," I told her.

"Of course honey."

We stayed there for a few more minutes before my mum said the others might be getting worried.

"I'll help you pack your stuff Percy," Paul said, leading me out the room.

I didn't have much to pack; I never had the chance to unpack when I got home. I just grabbed the bag I had packed at camp half-blood and walked to the door.

"I'll make sure I come and see you guys soon," I told Paul and my mum. They smiled and I waved as I closed the door behind me.

"You have a nice family Percy." Steve told me.

"Yeah... I do."

 ** _-PJO/A-_**

 **Chapter 9!**

 **Oh my gods, earlier today I realised why Connor and Travis have the last name Stoll. It's because it sounds like 'stole'. I NEVER REALISED! (I either shattered your world, or you think I'm an idiot)**

 **QOTU - Would you ever get a tattoo? What of?**

 **I would get a tattoo if it was important. I'm going to get ones of the dates I face my fears.**

 ** _Hello Bob (and small bob)_**


	10. Training

**Steve POV**

I woke up at five like usual and was about to head out for a morning run round the city when I heard noises coming from the training room. Curious as to who would be awake this early, I walked in.

It was Percy.

He was on the training mats with a sword, hacking apart the electronic fighting dummies that Tony made. He didn't seem to notice as I came in so I decided to watch him for a while and see how good he was.

He was fighting four dummies at once, on what looked like the hardest setting. Even Natasha struggles with them.

He was in the middle of a circle of them, two of them were attacking him from the front but he just ducked and rolled whenever they got close enough to try and land a hit. The other two were charging their electric taster weapons and approaching from behind.

He rolled under a punch from one of the first two robots and swiftly decapitated both the robots behind him. But the last one was approaching as his back was turned and it looked like it was holding one of Tony's experimental weapons.

Its raised arm was glowing with a neon green light and orange sparks were flying off of it. Percy turned around, sword swinging, but stopped confused when he saw the arm.

"Wha-" he started to say before an explosive flash of green light flew from the arm. I leapt forward to push him out of the way but with unnatural reflexes he ducked under the light and at the same time swung his sword at the robots legs, incapacitating it.

"Dam, I've had enough of experimental robots with Leo," he muttered. He then turned to the door and noticed me, "Oh hey Steve."

"Morning Percy," I greeted, "Why are you up so early?"

He sighed and looked at the floor, "I just couldn't sleep."

I'll admit; I was worried for him. He was seventeen; he shouldn't be waking up this early.

I looked at him closely but he wouldn't meet my eyes, "Are you sure you are okay?"

"Yeah, just bad dreams. Seeing my mum brought back a lot of stuff I'm trying to move on from."

"Ok, as long as you are okay. If you need anyone to talk to then I'm here for you." I told him, giving him a comforting smile.

"Umm, sure... Thanks," he told me, awkwardly shuffling his feet.

"Right, let's get some breakfast. I think we have training planned for you today. But I have to admit, I think you will be fine." I told him, walking out the door and towards the kitchen.

"Can I make waffles?" Percy asked.

"Yeah sure, what ingredients do you need? I'll find them for you," I told him, getting a bowl from one of the cupboards for him.

"Just the usual," he told me. He paused for a moment then smiled, "And some blue food colouring."

I looked at him strangely but got it for him anyway; if he is going to be on the team then he should feel at home.

An hour, and a lot of waffles later, we heard the rest of the team coming in. I had told JARVIS to wake them before Percy ate all the waffles.

"Hey guys," I greeted them, "Percy made waffles."

They all looked confused when they saw the waffles were blue, but a pointed glance from me promptly stopped any questions. I don't want them interrogating him any more so soon after him joining the team.

Apparently Tony didn't get the message, "Hey kid, how come they're blue?"

I gave Percy an apologetic look but he just smirked and looked at Tony, "wouldn't you like to know." he replied then promptly drowned his waffles in maple syrup and stopped further questions.

As he was eating the waffles and ignoring Tony's glares Natasha told him his schedule for the day.

"It's half six now so at seven we will be doing warm-ups then training will begin. You will start with Steve and me in hand to hand combat, then shooting with Clint. Bruce will be testing your reflexes and Tony will just stand there and try not to be irritating," she told him, smirking at Tony.

"What do you mean irritating? I'll have you know people think I'm charming to be around," He retorted.

"You mean Pepper? She doesn't count. You brainwashed her ages ago."

"Clint, speak to your woman."

Clint looked horrified at Tony then turned to face Natasha. She shot him the most ice cold glare I have ever seen before smiling and leaving the room.

"Oh my gods, you're so dead," Percy exclaimed, laughing.

"Shut up! What do you know?" Clint glared, but still looked after Natasha worriedly.

"My girlfriend is just the same, one time-" he began before stopping. It seemed like he seemed to close up on himself and wouldn't meet anyone's eyes.

"Right, let's get training started." I announced, trying to distract Percy.

"Let's go, I want to test your reflexes first Percy," Bruce said. He stood up and we followed him into the training room where Natasha was already waiting for us.

"Percy, to test your reflexes you will be having a fight against Tony. He will be firing shots that are designed to stun and not kill. You will see how long you can last against him." Bruce told him, motioning for Tony to get ready.

"Am I allowed any weapons?" Percy asked.

"For now it will just be hand to hand, and I will be fitting you with special pads that measures muscle movements," Bruce told him, pulling out the pads

Percy looked nervous as he took off his shirt but let Bruce apply the pads. By the time he was done Tony was back and in his Iron Man suit.

"Alright kid, let's get on with this," he said and I could _feel_ the cocky grin from beneath his mask.

Percy just smirked in response and stood in position. He was perfectly balanced and stood on the balls of his feet, weight centred and ready for an attack.

Tony fired a shot, aiming for Percy head but Percy just leaned to the side and smiled, "Is that all you got old man?"

Tony fired three shots in quick succession but Percy ducked down and rolled to the left then came up and kicked his feet under Tony's legs. Even in his suit, Tony stumbled slightly.

I noticed Thor and Loki walk in and join me, Natasha and Clint on the sidelines. Tony regained his balance and flew into the air so he was hovering slightly. Taken aback by the new development, Percy readjusted his stance.

Tony fired more shots but Percy continued to evade him, just jumping to the side with reflexes faster than Natasha. After five more minutes that obviously weren't going anywhere, Bruce told them to stop.

Percy turned around and began to walk over to me and Natasha, ready for the hand to hand. As his back was turned, Tony fired another shot but Percy gracefully leapt to the side without even turning.

"Don't be jealous you couldn't beat me, it's unbecoming of you," he told Tony, turning and giving him a smile.

"Get on with it Steve, I want you to knock some sense into the kid. He should _respect_ his elders."

"Did you just call yourself old?" Clint asked, smiling.

"Oh be quiet Katniss."

Laughing at them both, Percy turned to me and we began our fight.

It only took him four minutes to beat me, and three to beat Natasha. The whole time he was fighting I saw Bruce looking amazed and worried at the results of Percy's reflexes. I was as well, how he beat us so fast. I have super soldier serum and Natasha was trained to be a ruthless assassin all her life.

When it was time for shooting with Clint. Percy immediately walked up to the table and laughed, "You don't want me shooting this," he said, holding up a bow.

"Why not?" asked Clint, "They are easy to use, I'll show you."

"Ok," Percy smirked, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Percy picked up the bow and one angry Norse God and one laughing Clint later we learnt Percy was right, don't give him a bow.

"Ok, how about a gun. Ever shot one of those before?" Clint asked, finally over his laughter.

"No."

"Ok well hold it like this and th-" Clint began before we were all stunned into silence.

Percy got a bull's-eye. First try.

"Beginners luck?" Tony asked.

"I don't think so, shoot again Percy," Natasha commanded.

Percy got another bull's-eye, then another. I have to admit, this certainly makes up for his lack of accuracy with a bow.

Before we could do anything else an alarm blared and JARVIS's voice came through the ceiling.

"Attack in progress. Liberty island."

"Come on everyone, let's go," I commanded, "Percy, you too."

 **Percy POV**

As we were leaving I heard a familiar voice in my head, "find him."

 ** _-PJO/A-_**

 **Chapter 10!**

 **Sorry about the cliffy (well not really) and I won't change POV twice like that in a chapter very often. It's really annoying when authors do that.**

 **QOTU - if you could be any Supernatural creature what would you be? (demi-gods don't count.)**

 **I would want to be a vampire, as long as my family and friends were too. But a Vampire Diaries kind of vampire, not some weird sparkly thing.**

 ** _Hello Bob (and small bob)_**


	11. The Tasks

**Percy POV**

Following Steve I decided to put the task out of my mind until we got back from Liberty Island. As the other avengers were equipping their weapons, Steve turned to me and looked confused, "Where is your armour?"

"I don't have any, you kidnapped me." I told him, smirking at his grimace.

"Wasn't it at your mothers?" He asked me.

"No, it's with a friend. Can I call him?" I asked.

"It's too late, we need to defend the city, you can borrow some from the others or sit out of this battle." He told me.

"Its fine, the friend is on the way, I'll meet you guys there." I told him, running off.

"Percy!" Steve shouted after me but I was too far away for him to catch.

'Nico' I prayed, feeling really weird, 'I need you to bring me some armour, I can't get it myself and it's too hard to explain.' I kept running in the vague direction on Liberty Island in the hopes he would answer me before I got there and they saw me.

'Percy! Long time no see' I heard Nico's voice in my head, 'We can catch up later, I'll shadow travel some armour onto you. I can teach you how to summon your own when you have time later.'

A strangely cold feeling came over me and when I looked down I was covered in some celestial bronze armour. I could see it was from the underworld by the Stygian Iron inlays in it but it was fashioned in more of my style. It had a trident on the front and wave like designs on the arm braces. I may have to keep this armour.

'Thanks'

By the time I reached Liberty Island, well the coast closest to it, the fighting had already started. Steve saw me and got Tony to fly and get me. When I reached the island he handed me an earpiece and gave me a glare which meant he would be yelling at me later.

I looked around and saw what we were fighting, they were small robots equipped with some kind of laser and gun. They flew very quickly and the other Avengers seemed to be having a hard time stopping them. The robots themselves didn't seem to be attacking and people just flying around almost observing the Avengers.

I ducked as one flew over my head and swung riptide at it, I didn't want to use any of my powers until I had to. My sword passed straight through it and it crashed to the ground. Steve looked shocked and came over.

"How did you do that?" he asked, ducking out the way of another robot.

"I swung the sword..."

"But our bullets aren't working," he told me, "keep fighting, we can discuss this when we get back."

I looked around and saw he was right, Clint's arrows and Natasha's bullets seemed to have no effect on the robots and just bounce right off. Tony's laser things seemed to work fine as they fried the wiring in the robots, as did Thor's lightening and Loki seemed to be ripping them apart with magic.

I ran over to Steve and Natasha so I could cover them, slashing at more robots as I went. When I arrived about ten robots were circling them and seemed to be getting more aggressive, firing lasers at them as they ducked out of the way. I grabbed a knife out of my pocket and threw it at one of them, impaling it so it fell to the floor. Natasha grabbed the knife and started attacking them again.

Steve came over and I passed him another one of my knives, "know how to use it?" I asked.

"Aim at the bad guys?" he asked with a smile. I grinned at him and stabbed a robot that was behind him.

"Good enough." I replied, running off to find Clint.

Clint seemed to have teamed up with Tony and they were covering each other.

"Clint," I called and threw him a knife. He raised a hand in thanks and got back to fighting.

What started at about a hundred robots had now dwindled down to twenty and we were all standing back to back as we fought them. Tony, Thor and Loki firing at the ones furthest away and Clint, Natasha, Steve and I stabbing the ones that got too close.

As the last robot fell to the floor we heard a laugh. Turning around we saw another robot but this was different to the others. The other ones were all grey and about the size of a basketball, this one was a golden bronze colour and half the size. We all aimed our weapon at it and waited for what it had to say.

"Congratulations Avengers," A metallic voice spoke out, "I knew you could do it, even if some of your weapons failed. I didn't expect the boy's sword to work, I'll admit. But it was a useful surprise. Until next time."

The robot started to fly away but Clint shot an arrow at it and caught it in a net. He grabbed it off the floor and we made our way over to a helicopter waiting to carry us back to Stark Tower. I was still a bit nervous about flying but there isn't much Zeus can do now to stop me.

We got back to Stark Tower and after a check up from Bruce we followed him and Tony down to the lab to see the robot. They put it in a special container that disarmed explosives and started running tests on it.

"Who do you think sent them?" asked Natasha, looking at Steve.

"I'm not sure, but we'll have to report it to Fury." He told her, "Also, how did Percy's sword work them our arrows and bullets didn't?"

They all turned to look at me.

"Why do you have a sword anyway?" Natasha asked.

"I've had it for ages not, I like it. My father trained me when I was younger." I told them, hoping my lie would be enough for now.

"What's it made of, I haven't seen anything like it." Tony asked.

"I don't know; it's some kind of family heirloom passed down for as long as anyone can remember." I told him, handing over the riptide when he asked for it.

Loki's eyes widened as he saw the sword but he made no comment, only turned to stare at me curiously.

I held out my hand and took the sword back, strapping it to my side. I can't exactly put the cap on it, too many questions.

"I have someone I have to meet; can we continue with question time later?" I asked, walking out of the room anyway.

Now. Find the owner of the voice.

 ** _-PJO/A-_**

"Percy! I didn't think I would see you back so soon, how are you my boy?" Chiron asked as I entered the borders of camp.

"I'm fine, I'm sure you heard what the gods did."

"I did, I'm sorry." He told me, "Can I ask why you're here?"

"I need to find Rachel, she sent me a message." I told him, heading over to Rachel's cave.

"You know where to find me if you need anything or help training with your godly powers." He said, walking back to the big house.

I reached Rachel's cave and walked in. "Rachel?" I asked into the darkness.

"Percy!" I heard her exclaim then the lights came on. I saw her and Apollo sitting on the floor.

"I'm sorry Percy; this is the only way I could talk to you. Its regarding a prophecy, I have three tasks for you to complete and them I can remove your godhood if you still want it." He told me.

I stood there, get rid of my immortality, I can see Annabeth again, but I have to complete three tasks.

"What are the tasks?" I asked him.

"The oracle can tell you," he said, gesturing to Rachel.

I walked over and sat on the floor in front of her, "What is my first task to revoke my immortality?"

 ** _-PJO/A-_**

 **Chapter 11!**

 **CAN SOMEONE TELL ME HOW TO ADD LINE BREAKS!!!!!! (please...)**

 **QOTU – If you could have any superpower what would it be?**

 **If I was the only one with a power then I would want mind control. If other people had powers I would want the power to take their powers (the other person would still have them but so would I), like Peter in Heroes.**

 ** _Hello Bob (and small bob_** )


	12. The First Prophecy

**Percy POV**

 _'The eye of the storm,_

 _Centre of a hurricane,_

 _Through broken chains,_

 _To find your domain.'_

Rachel woke up from her trance and stared at me, "What did I say?" she asked.

I recounted the prophecy to her and looked at Apollo, "That seems easier to follow than your other prophecies; I just need to find my domain."

Apollo shrugged and looked at me, "It may be easier to understand the meaning but how to you plan on finding your domain?"

I paused and thought for a minute, this actually might be a problem. Not to mention that the broken chains bit sounded very ominous.

"How did you find your domains?" Rachel asked Apollo.

"We didn't have to; Zeus just told us." He told her and then looked over at me, "I'm sure he's laughing at your predicament now but you'll have to find them out yourself."

"I don't suppose he'll just tell me then." I muttered with a sigh, "Thanks for all the help anyway, I need to get back."

"No problem Perce, just pray to me if you need anything else. Where are you staying anyway? I heard what happened to your mother"

"What happened to Sally!?" Rachel exclaimed.

"She was possessed and jumped off our apartment building, she's fine but I'm not allowed to live with her anymore; and because she never gave Paul any legal guardianship over me I've been put in the system." I told her.

"Why can't you stay at camp? Or on Olympus?" she asked me.

"I'll not give Zeus the satisfaction of having to crawl back to him so I can stay on Olympus and gods can't stay in camp, Dionysus is only allowed because it's his punishment."

"Who are you staying with then?"

"The Avengers."

 ** _-PJO/A-_**

I arrived back at the tower and stared at the elevator in the lobby. _I can do this; I need to start facing my fears._

I started forward before the memories could overcome me and entered the elevator. I grasped the handrail on the side as I regained control of my breathing. _One in, one out, one in, one ou-_

A hand on my shoulder brought me back to the present and I found myself staring into deep green eyes. I saw a flicker of concern in them before Loki just sighed and pressed the button for the right floor.

"Come on mortal, stop standing around and get out the elevator." He said, nudging me as we reached our floor.

I rushed out and headed to my room, throwing myself onto my bed as the memories started to come back. Bob, _Damasen, Small Bob... was it even worth it..._

"Why don't you like the elevator?" Loki asked from my doorway.

I turned round to face him, "it's none of your business, please just leave me alone."

"Nope," he said, "I'm bored and you are the most interesting _mortal_ here. For one, your sword is made from a material not of this earth. How did you come across it?"

"It's a family heirloom," I told him, not entirely lying (I'm not sure if all gods can sense stuff like that); "It's been in my family for as long as I can remember. What is it made of?"

"It's made of a material called celestial bronze, I haven't heard of many families who pass down weapons made from it. What is your family name?"

"Jackson. But that's from my mum's side, not sure about my dad but the sword is from him." I told Loki, not wanting to give up my whole past.

"Ah well, it matters not. I came to fetch you for _team bonding._ It is beneath me but my brother insists on it, everyone is meeting in the lab now." He told me, cringing at the word team, and then swiftly walked out of the room.

To be honest I wasn't too pleased with the whole idea of team bonding myself. I just wanted to find out my domain, lose my immortality and eventually join Annabeth. But I made my way down to the lab, following directions from JARVIS, where everyone was already assembled and waiting.

"Now I know when the group first formed we didn't have the greatest team attitude," Tony said, "But we all came together to work against a common enemy," everyone glared at Loki, "So I thought for some team bonding we would work in pairs through a series of challenges that Bruce and myself have set out."

As Tony finished his speech, Bruce stepped up with a list, "We have placed you in pairs to ensure you are working with someone you usually wouldn't. Natasha and Thor, Clint and Steve and finally Loki and Percy. The first challenge is in the living room, me and Tony will continue trying to crack the metal laser ball of death ( Stark Industries) while you perform the tasks."

"Come Lady Natasha; let us go to the room of living for the first task." Thor announced then half dragged Natasha after him, who was glaring daggers at the sniggering Clint.

Steve and Clint followed after them and it was just me and Loki left, as well as Bruce and Tony who were not subtly staring at us to see what Loki would do.

"Come on mortal, I will not let them beat us, especially my brother." He told me, and _teleported?_ us to the living room where the other pairs were already waiting. The first task seemed to be a simple one where we just had to evade capture from one of Tony's suits for the rest of the day. Loki's plan was just to teleport us out of the country to wait it out, or simply freeze the suit in time till morning.

I disagreed with both ideas, and I think everyone else would have as well, so instead we just holed up on one of the floors that was still being rebuilt and decided to wait. We had spent most of the time in silence until Loki decided now might be a good time to start questioning me again.

"Why is it you are afraid of elevators? Having seen what you have accomplished from your file you don't strike me as a mortal that would have such trivial fears."

"I went through some stuff this summer, lost some friends, good people and now I'll never see them again. The elevator is a small part of the fear it just brings up the memories I would rather-" I stopped myself. _Do I want to forget the memories? The heroics of everyone that died?_

Loki seemed to notice that I was lost in my thoughts and stopped that line of questioning. "I understand what it's like, to want to forget. During the invasion I know I did some things I'll never make up for, I tried to stop it but I couldn't"

"But Thor and the others said it was your fault, that you only did it to annoy him, so you could rule. What were you trying to stop?" I asked him.

"You're just as bad as them." He shouted at me, "Just believe my righteous brother like everyone else does, like he can do no wrong."

"I wasn't accusing you of anything; I want to hear your side." I told him. He reminded me of Luke, he just wanted to prove himself but never could and now he was sick of being controlled and judged.

"I don't want your pity." He glared at me.

"Then it's a good thing I'm not giving it." I told him, "I just want to hear your side of the story."

"You don't deserve to know, you cannot fathom what I have gone through, what I'm still going through." He shouted at me.

There was a crash as Tony's suit flew through the newly fixed window and stared at us, "Run!" I shouted, but Loki had already teleported us elsewhere.

We didn't speak for the rest of the night and sat in semi-awkward silence until the sun come up outside the window, then we headed upstairs.

Everyone else was there already, but Steve and Clint were tied up and at the feet of Tony's suit. "Most of you did well on that task although we are banning magic from now on as it gave Percy and Loki an unfair advantage." Tony announced.

"The next task is a mental one, you will need to complete this test and hand it back to us in an hour's time." Bruce said, handing the papers out to us.

I opened up the booklet and looked at the questions; they started out easily enough with basic maths and mental reasoning and then progressed from there. I hoped we would do well; I've had Annabeth basically training me for this for years. Now I know that my immortality is temporary and I will get to see her again I am definitely feeling less sad about the situation, we are just on an extended holiday from each other, its not indefinite.

The questions in the booklet were easy and Loki seemed surprised at my knowledge, until we reached the section where we had to put three facts about ourselves. Could this get any more like primary school? We both stopped and waited for the other to fill in that section but so far all I could think of was that I like blue food.

I know, I like blue food, my mum is pregnant and I'm the hopefully only temporarily immortal son of an ancient god. Wow, that's great Percy, way to seem _normal_ , that fact is _fine._

I put down the first two and decided I wanted to keep up this act of normality for longer so I just added as the third one that I am an avenger. I know it's really obvious but I couldn't think of anything else. I looked over to see what Loki had put, 'my brother is Thor, I am a malevolent god who is better than you puny mortals and I like green.'

I glanced up at him with a flat expression on my face, "Really?" I asked. He just smirked at me and we waited for the others to finish.

Just as the time limit was set to end we heard a crash from downstairs and a purple light started to flash. "Everyone get down!" Steve yelled and we all hit the floor. I felt a tingling sensation above my head and looked up, above me was the golden cube from yesterday emitting a white light which stopped us moving. I heard a second crash and three men dressed in black body armour came in and grabbed me.

"Take him back to base," I heard one of them say.

 ** _-PJO/A-_**

 **Chapter 12!**

 **I found line breaks, thanks MusterMax45581, but when I put them in it gets rid of my formatting. I have been through and added line breaks that look like _-PJO/A-_ because it is better than nothing.**

 **This is the end of my pre-written chapters so there may be longer waits for the others.**

 **Sorry about the third cliffhanger in a row! :p**

 **QOTU - Where in the world would you most like to visit and why?**

 **I want to visit America, either New York or California. But I also want to visit Egypt and see the pyramids.**

 ** _Hello Bob (and small bob)_**


	13. Interrogation, Volume II

**Tony POV**

I looked up from the screen I front of me as I heard a crash from the living room.

"What was that?" Bruce asked, glancing out the doorway.

"Well, let's find out," I told him, swinging one of the screens towards me so I could pull up footage from the living room. Everyone was lying on the floor and the sphere that Bruce and I were working on earlier was above them emitting a pulsing white light. Two men were dragging Perry off the floor and towards the window while a third was taking into some kind of headset.

"Why aren't the others moving?" Bruce questioned, looking quizzically at the footage.

"I don't know but I think we should go help them," I said, pressing a button on my wrist so my suit formed around me. **(A/N Infinity War anyone?)**

"I don't think you want to have to rebuild your tower for a second time because I hulled out, so I'll stay here and track where the men go," Bruce told me, turning back to the screen and typing in a few lines of code to make the cameras track the men's movements.

I headed out the door of the lab but before I reached the living room I heard someone cry out. Rushing to the door I tried to get inside but it wouldn't open, even after I shot at it.

"Tony, it's Bruce. The orb thing in the room seems to be immobilising the others and keeping the door from opening. The only way in is to go outside and fly round to the window," I heard Bruce voice in my ear.

I turned back down the hall towards the window before I stopped, I couldn't move.

"Bruce, I can't move. What's going on in there?" I asked, firing my jets in the hope it would let me move. It didn't, and now I have to replace the carpets... Again.

"They are taking Percy towards the window, they must have a chopper outside. The orb is now flashing a yellow colour which I don't think is good."

"When I designed the new tower I gave the windows override switches, can you try to lock the windows to stop them leaving?"

"On it."

I waited a few minutes, asking JARVIS to put on some music so I could kill the time.

"It worked! Oh wait... I think that was a bad idea."

"Why? What's happening? JARVIS show me footage of the room."

The three men were moving to the sides of the room and hunching over Percy, as if protecting him. The chopper, which I could now see, was lining up with the window with its machine guns aiming forwards. That's not good.

"Bruce, open the windows! Open them now, the others will be shot if the chopper fires."

"I know," I heard his frantic voice call over, "For some reason the code only works one way so I'm having to override the override code to shut the window. You really should fix that by the way."

"Yes, I'll take that into consideration," I snarked back, "have you got it yet? The chopper seems to be waiting which means, hopefully, they don't want to kill us."

"Almost... Got it!" he exclaimed.

"Thank God," I replied before realising we basically just handed Percy over to them.

"I know Tony," Bruce replied, obviously hearing my sigh, "But we had to save the others. The orb seems to following them so hopefully everyone will be able to move again and we can go rescue him."

"I hope so."

 ** _-PJO/A-_**

 **Percy POV**

I woke up on a cold floor, aching in ways I didnt know I could. Really, two kidnappings in like two days. I'm a God, why don't I seem to have any added powers. Actually, thinking about it, even my demigod powers have been weaker than normal since I got my immortality. I'll ask Apollo about that when I, hopefully, see him again.

Having no energy to get up I stayed lying down on the floor and took in my surroundings, Annabeth would be proud. The room was much larger than I expected, about seven or so meters and a square shape. There was a thick metal door on the wall to my right but other than that the room was bare, not even any windows. In the middle of the room was a slightly rusty metal table with a chair either side, obviously someone has the intention to ask me some questions. Too bad for them, this floor is comfy.

Deciding it would be a waste of time and my limited energy to plan Amy sort of escape at that moment, I decided to go back to sleep.

What felt like a few minutes but was probably a few hours later; a kick to the ribs jerked me awake and I clutched my ribs and curling in on myself from pain.

"Up." a voice above my head ordered.

I shook my head, still to tired and in pain to muster up the energy to speak. I'm nothing if not stubborn.

Another hard kick to my side followed the next order for me to stand but I still refused. If they want me to talk then it's on my terms, even if those terms include me in pain on the floor.

After a third try at making me stand on my own the person just lifted me up and carried me to the chair, strapping my arms down. _That's probably not good._

As this obviously wasn't going to happen on my terms I opened my eyes and looked at my kidnapper. He was about 30 and wearing light grey clothing, no symbols or names anywhere on it that could give away the identity of who had taken me.

"Behave," he told me with steely eyes before leaving the room. About a minute later he returned with another man who walked over to the table and sat in front of me, examining me intently.

He looked about 60 with grey hair and glasses but he had a look on his face that told me not to underestimate him. "Who are you?" I asked.

"Interesting, no concern of your own safety or whereabouts. As for your question, I was going to ask you the very same thing. Who are you and what are you?" he asked me, taking off his glasses and looking into my eyes.

My blood froze at the last bit of his question but I tried to laugh it off, "What do you mean? I'm a human, just unlucky enough to have made it onto S.H.I.E.L.D's radar. Why am I here?"

His voice took on a softer, lethal tone as he replied, "That is the question, is it not. Why would you be here if you are just a human, as you say you are. And why would a simple human have access to celestial bronze?"

I felt like prey as I looked into sharp his eyes and tried to come up with an acceptable answer, "I don't know about celestial bronze, Loki told me that it's not from earth but I don't know anything else."

He smiled, "Loki is half right, the material is from earth but if you believe the legends, it is the stuff of God's. Very few mortals were given it and I recall none being given a sword such as yours. So tell me, what are you?"

"Sorry, don't know how to help you there. I'm just a mortal."

He smiled again, "dear boy, I suspect you are about as mortal as I am. No matter, we will get the truth from you."

 ** _-PJO/A-_**

 **Sorry for the time delay, and bad grammar.**

 **I haven't exactly planned this story out but I know how it ends, it just takes a while to write the in-between. That sounds odd. If I ever decide not to continue then I will post a really brief summary with an ending, but don't worry I will almost definitely continue.**

 **Next chapter will be short, just the rescue.**

 ** _Hello Bob!_ **(and small bob)


	14. Rescue?

**Tony POV**

It was the day after Percy had been taken and we were all still shaken up over it. We were all seated round a table in the living room, planning our next moves.

"I still don't understand why they took him, and who even were they?" Natasha asked.

I slumped back in my chair and sighed, "What does it even matter, we just need to get him back?"

"Why do you even care about the mortal, you have only known him a few days?" Loki asked, looking at us curiously.

"Of course we care about him!" Steve exclaimed.

"But he hasn't done anything interesting and you haven't known him long enough to be friends," Loki said.

"Well for one he hasn't blown up my house, which earns him a few points in his favour. Why do you hate him so much anyway? He hasn't even done anything to you," I asked, "I mean the hulk, Bruce, hit you into the floor _repeatedly_ and you don't mind him."

"Your group of mortals are boring and predictable. I don't know him yet and he seems different to you guys, he feels a bit like magic but not, that worries me."

"Were getting off point here. Loki I don't care that he feels _weird_ to you, you need to help us rescue him. He's part of the team and we should be discussing how to get him back," Steve said, glaring at me and Loki.

"How are we meant to find him, we don't even know who took him," Clint stated, falling back into his seat in exasperation.

"That's not exactly true." a voice called from the doorway behind me.

"Director Fury? What do you mean? Can we find Percy?" Bruce asked.

"S.H.I.E.L.D has been tracking an unknown group for the last two months and, if our intel is trustworthy, they are the ones who took Percy," Fury said as he walked into the room, taking a seat at the head of the table.

"How do we find them?" I asked.

"Percy is somewhat of a hazard for us so when he joined the team we fitted him with a tracker, just to make sure we can always find him." he told us, looking us in the eyes as if daring us to question him.

"Trackers! Great, I bet you have them in all of us, don't you. That's how you were able to find me so easily isn't it," Bruce exclaimed, standing out of his chair and glaring in Fury's direction.

"Bruce, we don't have a tracker in you. I had teams constantly monitoring your movements. Percy on the other hand is different, he repeatedly goes off the grid and any teams sent to track him failed, which us why he has the tracker," Fury told him calmly.

Bruce sat back down in his chair but continued to glare at Fury.

"Well, as entertaining as that was, can we get back to the matter at hand so I can finally leave your _wonderous_ company," Loki said.

"Yes," Fury said, shooting a glare at Loki, "We have tracked Percy's location to a small airfield just outside the city. Our intel reports that there are only at most twenty men inside though they do have heavy artillery."

"So, what's the plan?" Clint asked.

"I'm afraid it's just up to you guys, think of it as a team exercise. We can't spare any of our people when we don't know who we are up against, it's too many unknowns for the board of directors and they want us to abandon him," Fury told us.

"Abandon him?" I asked, "But he only just joined the team, why are the board willing to lose him so easily."

"This new group has them worried, I think they know more than they are letting on. It took a lot of negotiating for them to agree to let you try the rescue attempt, they only agreed because I told them I would tell you either way," Fury said, looking at us with a flicker of loyalty in his eye.

Steve smiled at him and turned to the rest of us, "So what's the plan?"

I pulled up my tablet and, after Fury told me the airfields location, pulled up some blueprints. Flicking my finger I made them appear as a hologram in the centre of the table so everyone could see.

"There," Natasha stated, pointing to the a door on the left side, "That's their weakspot, that's where we go in."

"How do you know?" Steve asked.

Natasha just gave him a blank look and continued, "If there are only twenty men then we should assume they are well trained and have a high tech weapons system, that means air attacks are out. We will need to attack on the ground as two teams, one as a distraction and one that goes in and extracts Percy. Me, Clint and Loki should be the extraction because we are more subtle and you guys work as a distraction."

We all turned to stare at her, "Have you done this before?" Steve asked.

Natasha scoffed, "I've been in this line of work for as long as I remember, I've been on extraction missions before, both good and bad."

"For Percy's sake I hope this is a good one."

 ** _-PJO/A-_**

We landed a mile away from the airfield just after dusk and quickly went over the plan.

"Natasha, Loki and I will wait for Tony's signal before entering the compound and searching for Percy. It's your job to keep the men distracted for as long as possible while Loki does a tracking spell so we can find him." Clint stated.

"Are we sure Loki is up to this, he hates Percy. What if he doesn't let us rescue him," Bruce asked, staring at Loki.

"My brother may have attacked you and your team but he would never leave a man to die, that is too cowardly," Thor said, glaring at Bruce. Loki just sighed and moved further to the edge of the group.

"Let's move out," Steve said, then turned to Natasha, "Wait for the signal, I'm not risking any more lives."

She nodded and motioned for Loki and Clint to follow her to the other side of the building. I turned to Bruce, Thor and Steve, "You guys ready?" I asked, firing up my jets.

They nodded, "Then let's bring hell."

We turned and ran through the treeline, not being overly loud because that might give away the fact we were a distraction. I saw the airfield getting closer, a few men were milling around outside with guns strapped to their backs.

"Bruce, only join in if it looks like we need help. We don't want to destroy the base, we just need to distract the men," Steve stated, looking at Bruce.

He nodded and me, Steve and Thor continued closer. Once we were close enough to see the men's faces Steve turned to me and nodded.

I strolled casually up to them, "Anyone got a light?" I asked and was met with ten guns to the face.

"Who are you? This is private property," one of them shouted.

"Last chance, anyone have a light?" I asked, subtly charging up my blasters.

"That's it..." one of the men muttered, taking the safety off his gun.

"I did warn you... Kind of," I told them, holding up my hand and firing a blast into to wall behind them. Before they could shoot me a shield came flying out the bushes and knocked one of the men out, it was shortly followed by a hammer.

The other men inside must have heard the commotion because the front door opened upwards and six men came out, "What's going on he-" one of them started to ask before he too was hit by the magic flying hammer.

"Natasha, now!" I shouted into my headset before rushing into the building.

It only took a few minutes to incapacitate the sixteen men, "That was easy..." I muttered suspiciously.

Steve seemed to agree as he went on alert and motioned for us to follow him further into the building.

"Stop." a voice from behind us shouted. I turned slowly, as if it could delay the horrible site I knew would await me.

"Drop your weapons or the boy dies," the voice repeated. In front of us was a man, about thirty, holding an unconscious and obviously tortured Percy and pointing a gun at his head.

I turned to Steve and he nodded his head, dropping his shield on the floor. I sighed in defeat when I heard Thor's hammer hit the floor with a thud as I turned off my blasters.

"Thank you," the man said, "We learnt a lot from this boy, he's much more than you seem to think he is. Sadly our fun seems to have run out, luckily for you though, my boss wants you to have him back. He's served his purpose now."

He threw Percy's limp body towards us and teleported away. We hurried forward to him but he remained unconscious.

"I thought only Loki could teleport," I said, turning to Thor.

"Anyone with magic and the right training can teleport, many asgardians have the ability." he told me.

"Do you think it was asgardians who took him?" I asked.

"No, they were not of Asgard," I heard Loki say from behind me as he entered the room with Natasha and Clint behind him.

"What happened to the extraction? And if they are not from Asgard then where are they from?" I asked, turning to face them.

"We got distracted," Clint replied, wiping blood off his cheek.

"I don't know where they are from, but that man was a mortal. Whoever is in charge must be immortal or at least magic to be able to teleport other people." Loki replied, staring at the spot where the man used to be with curiosity.

"Loyalty. Heroes. Storms. Peace." Percy muttered to himself from the floor where he was lying in Steve's arms.

I turned to look at him, "What?" I asked.

"My domains..." Percy muttered before collapsing into unconsciousness again.

"What does he mean by domains?" I asked, looking at the others. They all looked confused except Loki who was now staring at Percy intently.

"I do not know, brother? Do you have any idea?" Thor asked, turning to Loki.

Loki looked away from Percy and carefully schooled his expression, "I'm afraid I don't. I have to go now, I have business to attend to." he replied before teleporting away.

"I wish he would stop doing that," Thor muttered, turning towards the door and walking out.

"Back to base then, I don't know if we should call this a successful rescue though, I mean the guy just handed Percy over," Steve said, glancing down at the boy in his arms with curiosity.

"I call it a success," Clint said, following Thor out the door, "at least he's alive."

 ** _-PJO/A-_**

 **I said it would be short but then I thought of tonnes of new plot stuff and it went a bit too long. Oh well! Sorry for and spelling mistakes, I wrote it on my phone and haven't spellchecked yet.**

 **I'm in a writing mood at the moment and know what I want in the next chapter so hopefully it will be out soon.**

 **QotU - Any ideas on what Percy's next immortality removal task should be?**

 **I have some ideas but if I like the ones you guys suggest then I will use them.**

 ** _Hello Bob!_** (and small bob)


	15. The Past & The Present

**Loki POV**

Percy was lying in one of the medical bay beds back in the Avenger's tower, still muttering to himself but now in a language they didn't understand. Bruce was dressing his many wounds and everyone else was just waiting round his bedside, having nothing to do but not wanting to leave.

"I just don't understand why he was taken, and what did he mean by his domains?" Tony asked, looking at everyone.

"I have an idea and I think I can help but I need you all to trust me" I said, still looking at Percy.

"What do you need to do?" my righteous brother asked me, an accusing look in his eye.

"I need to look through his mind, I don't think this is just flesh wounds I think whoever took him tampered with his mind," I told him.

"Will it hurt him?" Natasha asked, stepping up next to Thor and looking at my worriedly.

"I don't know, it will depend on the extent of the damage and what was actually don't to him. I need everyone to be silent whilst I work or I could end up making it worse, I think you all need to leave," I told them, waiting for the cries of outrage.

"Ok brother, I trust you. We will all be outside the door if you need us," he told me, walking outside with the others.

Once they had gone I looked again at Percy, he was covered head to toe in bandages from where had been beaten but from what I knew of him he wasn't the sort of person who gives in after just physical pain, which is why I thought maybe some tampering with his mind had occurred. But why was he taken in the first place, who would want some mortal. But after his mentioning of domains I don't think he is as mortal as he says. _There is a lot you aren't telling us._

I closed my eyes and put my hands on his head, projecting myself into his mind. I headed towards his latest memories to see what had happened but decided to look into his past whilst I was there, I won't get another change with my brother constantly hovering around. I walked into Percy's past but was met with an impenetrable wall that surrounded all but his earliest and latest memories. _Did he build this wall, I've never seen anyone have to construct something like this without having suffered lots._ I decided to have a glance at his earliest memory before heading to the present.

 _I was standing in a small rundown apartment in New York. It was raining heavily outside, rain and wind obscuring any views outside the window except when occasional flashed of lightning lit up the buildings in New York's famous skyline. I looked down and saw a new-born child, Percy I assume, lying in a crib clutching a sea green blanket. He was looking towards the door, unshed tears in his eyes and suddenly I could hear shouting coming from next to me. I turned and saw two people, a woman,_ a younger Percy's mother _, dressed in cheap clothes yet still looking beautiful and a man whom I had never seen before who was dressed in some sort of tunic and had black hair and the same sea green eyes as Percy does,_ this must be his father _. They were arguing over something though I couldn't hear the words until I stepped closer._ _"Please, you don't have to go. Think of our son, he will need you." The woman shouted, tears streaking down her face as she looked at the man in desperation._ _"I'm sorry, my brother has forbidden it. I won't be able to come and visit again, I'm not meant to be here now." He told her, a resigned look on his face as he glared at the weather outside._ _"But what am I meant to do, how can I keep him safe," the woman asked, glancing back at Percy who clutched his blanket tighter as he looked on._ _"When he starts attracting too much attention he will have to go to camp, you won't be able to go with him but hell be safe there. My brothers won't be able to get hold of him," the man said, reaching forward and stroking her face gently with his hand, "I'm sorry that I did this to you"_ _The woman leaned into the gesture and gazed into his eyes, "I'm not, he is the best thing that has ever happened to me, I'm sorry you won't get to meet him."_ _The man turned and looked at Percy, walking over to the crib and picking him up, "So am I," he whispered, smiling down at the child before putting him back in his crib._ _"I can't stay any longer, its not safe for you. Ill watch over you as much as I can but I can't interfere, however much I might want to, it will just make it worse," he told the woman, walking out the door._ _"I love you," she shouted after him._ _He stopped in the doorway and turned around, "And I love you too, you are a queen amongst mortals." He told her, then walked out the door._

Suddenly I was back in the expanse of Percy's mind, kicked out of the last memory. That must have been when Percy's mother and father left each other, but what did he mean by it wasn't safe and why was he wearing a tunic? It was his last sentence however which confirmed my beliefs that Percy isn't mortal, at least fully. But if he's not mortal then what is he?

I walked forward in Percy's memories to his most recent and stepped in.

 _I was in a square concrete room with a dimly lit lightbulb hanging from the ceiling above a rusted table that had a chair each side. The room was cold and the floor had taken on a reddish hue as if no matter how mush scrubbing, someone just couldn't get the stain out. Looking back at the table I saw the chairs were now occupied by two people, Percy and an older man whom I had never seen before. Percy held his head up as best as he could and was glaring at the man opposite him who just looked on with a calm smile on his face._ _"I see our current method of getting you to talk isn't working, no matter," the man said, reaching forward and wiping some blood off Percy's chin with a handkerchief, "I didn't expect it would work, I just wanted to see how long you would suffer. Now we can move onto more effective methods."_ _He reached forwards and roughly grasped Percy's chin, Percy tried to struggle but the man was obviously too strong. "Now," the man whispered, "lets see what you really are." He closed his eyes and suddenly I was in Percy's mind again, but I could tell it was still a memory._ _The man stepped towards the wall that had blocked me from most of Percy's memories, "Impressive" he muttered to himself, then walked though the wall. I followed behind, as the memory allowed me too, but on the other side of the wall I could see nothing, just heard the man as he sifted through Percy's life. I saw Percy stood next to me, pleading for the man to stop._ _"Ah, so that's what you are," the man laughed to himself then turned to Percy, "did you wonder how mortals could injure you so easily? You rejected the source of your powers, you are essentially just mortal at the moment. You are an interesting specimen, an unwanted immortal, powerless, friendless and afraid. Don't you hate what they did to you, turning you into this? Don't you want to make them suffer as you have? Make them feel as helpless as you do?"_ _"No!" Percy shouted and suddenly we were back behind the wall._ _The man waved his hand and Percy stood in chains before him, "Well if you won't join me then there is no use for you," he said, kneeling down to Percy's height. "Now, how about we edit some of these memories?" he exclaimed joylessly._ _An image of a girl with curly blonde hair and grey eyes appeared, she was smiling on the deck of a large ship with five other people behind her, all laughing at some joke an unseen sixth person was telling._ _"you'll be fine without those friends, you've survived on your own before," the man said, waving his hand. The image remained there but now the five in the background were gone, just the girl remained though she was no longer smiling and her grey eyes had dimmed._ _"Stop," Percy shouted, struggling to get out of his chains_ _"I don't think you really need her in your life anymore either, oh wait. She isn't! How about I help you out and remove her entirely?" the man smiled then waved his hand again. The image was now just an empty deck, the coloured more muted than before and the sky a stormy grey._ _"I said stop" Percy shouted, breaking out of his chains as a hurricane of memories formed around him._ _The man looked gleeful and he stepped closer to Percy, "Tell me, what are your domains."_ _The hurricane around Percy got stronger and I caught glimpses of the torture he had undergone by this man. The man was right in front of Percy now, looking into his eyes, "tell me"_ _We were now in the centre of Percy's hurricane, memories of his childhood and friends swirling around him, seemingly making his stronger. "I'll never tell you, I do have to thank you though, now in one step closer." Percy stepped forward to meet the man and we were swept out of his mind by the force of his power._

I was back in his mind but now the wall that used to hold his memories was gone and I could see the damage that had been done. I stepped forward and began to work.

 ** _-PJO/A-_**

 **This was a kind of weird flashbacky chapter but I hope you guys liked it.**

 **Hope you guys are having a great summer! Good luck to anyone who is getting their exam results soon :)**

 **QotU - What job do you guys want to have/do you have and why?**

 **I want to be a doctor, it sounds fun. Its basically just watching House that made me choose that job :p**


End file.
